The Phantom Wasn't Alone
by Spirit of the Opera
Summary: The Phantom is an Angel of music, and Sara is a Street Mouse roming in the streets of Paris. what happens when They both meet?
1. The Trap

**Hey guys, this is Spirit of the Opera! Ok, just to clear things up, this is my first Phantom of the Opera FanFiction, so please be nice. I just had this idea in my head so I thought about writing it. And when I have an idea, it never lets go of me. So I'm pretty much stuck with it. This is basically based off the 2004 version, so….. Yeah… (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, or its characters, the only person I own is Sara (my O/C character).**

**Alright, here we go!**

**Sara's Point of View**

I walk down the streets of Paris, with my dark brown hair flowing through the cold air, my white shirt and black belt embraced with my black blanket, my black shirt flying as I walk, and my black laced boots stomping on the white snow. I search like a lamb, looking for my flock. In my case the opera house, I couldn't wait to get there. From the local papers, I read that they were going to perform a new production of ''Hannibal''. And for me, it has been a while since I've seen a show. Thanks to the inspectors that caught me stealing a loaf of bread, and maybe a gold watch, I was forced to stay in an orphanage. Which is the worst place to be when you're a street mouse? I can't stand orphanages, they are a hell; they always have that one person that makes the troublesome girl uncomfortable. And that was me.

I made it to the opera house. I don't pay my way in, considering I'm homeless, so I always sneak through the guards in the front. It is very easy to get through the workers and servants. They never see my dark shadows across the halls. It amuses me sometimes because I would be in the mood for scaring people. I would sneak behind someone and make a ghost like sound and he or she might scream ''It's the Opera Ghost!'' or ''He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!''.

I have no idea what that means, but I usually didn't care, I would be laughing my life out. But I wondered that too, I'm not a ghost, nor a phantom, I'm basically the Orphan of the Opera. And from this, I figured that there is a ghost haunting the opera house. I don't really believe in ghost or supernatural things, but yet, I do.

I keep walking through the houses halls and admire the beautiful surroundings. The opera houses marble walls, red velvet curtains, gold statues, fancy furniture and expensive paintings. I always loved it, I felt as if I was walking through the halls of the Queen of England's palace, I would do anything necessary to perform in the opera. I would sing myself, but I sound horrible, if I had lessons I could actually perform. That thought drifted away as I heard the sounds of the people walking through the box halls. And that's when I had to find my ''personal'' box, box 4. I ignored the chatters of the people and made it to my box. As I always do, I slowly opened the door and hoped that no one rented it for the night. If someone did, I would've have sat on the pillars above the stage, or have sat in the chandelier room, where there is a bird's eye view of the stage, and where the poles and ropes holds the chandelier in place. If no one rented it, I would be able to sit and watch the opera with no worry.

When I fully opened the door to my box, Please let there be nobody here, please let nobody here, please let there be nobody here!, but, there was a nice couple sitting there. They were cute; the girl wore an ocean blue dress with her blond hair up in curls, having her head laying on her mans shoulder. That stopped me for a while, and my heart made my mind open up the book of sorrow for me; I wondered if I ever had a family, I never knew them. I always said to myself that I was abandoned by them, making me realize that I don't need to rely on anyone to take care of me, it kept me alive all these years and has kept me strong. I stopped myself before tears came down to my eyes, Id refocused back on the couple. I'd always hated it when people rented my box, now I had to sit on the pillars or the chandelier room. I didn't wish to, so I decided to sit in the most haunted box ever in the opera house: Box 5! I walked nervously to it; I felt a cool breeze deep down in my spine and hugged my black blanket around me, as if it were to protect me.

When I was face to face with the door, I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. I peeked inside and fully placed my head in the room. With a sigh id relief, I walked inside the box and found two thrown like chairs. They had a black colored figure and they both had red velvet cautioning, and to go with that, there was a perfect view of the stage. I placed myself on the left chair, right next to the right, and I sat and watched the opera.

I was just in time to see the third act, but to my surprise, I didn't see the Prima Donna, Carlotta, singing. Thank God, I didn't wish to hear her singing, she sounded like a screaming peacock or a dying cow. There was a new soprano singing in her place. She is new, I thought to myself. This new girl sung so amazingly, like an angel who has come to the earth to spread her heavenly voice. Her voice filled my mind with such joy and laughter, like I had something to be happy for. But her looks did that for her. She was beautiful, her white dress, her chocolate brown hair with stars showing, and her soft looking skin. She looked as if she were an angel. My ears listened closely for the sweet gentle sounds of her voice.

''Flowers fade,

The fruit of summers fade,

They have their seasons,

So do we

But please promise me,

That sometimes,

You…Will… Think…

Ahhh…Ahhh… Ahhh…

Oooooooooooof…Me!''

When she had finished, the music ended with a mighty boom, and the opera house itself, vibrated out of the clapping of the audience, amazed by the soprano's voice. And as soon and the curtain arrived for the end of the show, she left. Even when she was off the stage, I still clapped along with the other people, soon enough my hands turned bright red. She was amazing and wonderful; it would be an honor to meet her. Then I realized that I could meet her, and that's what I did. I broke my clap and rushed off the chair and made it to the door and opened it. Once I was out like a mad dog, I bumped into a man, and we both fell hard onto the floor. When I looked at this man he was already standing upon me. He was a well dressed man. He wore a black French suit with a yellow vest, and his golden brown hair showed off his hazel eyes, and he held a red rose in his hand. I composed myself up and brushed off the dirt that was on me.

''oh, I'm sorry monsieur, do forgive me.'' I said while giving a smile.

''Watch where you're going little one, you wouldn't want to bump into anyone again.'' He studied me for a moment. The expression of his eyes gave me a clue that I was caught; there was no doubt that he was going to have a mad breakout. ''Wait a minute!''

He grabbed my arm and held it close to him. He had a strong grip, which caused me to give out a painful yelp.

''How did you get here, did you pay your way in?''

''Let go of me, please.'' I said without attracting any attention. What I learned from being in a situation like this is to never attract more attention then you need. I would bring unwanted guest, and soon, it will bring police.

''Oh, I see, you're a street rat, aren't you—AHHHHHH!'' he cried as I stomped on his foot. It made him release my hand and managed to run, but I couldn't help but watch the poor man lay on the floor and holding his foot close to him like an idiot. It made me laugh for a moment, but alas, when I heard him call for security, I immediately stopped. He looked up at me with such anger. Before security came, I went to him and reached for his coat pocket and pulled out at least four of five shillings. I guess it was enough to buy me an apple. I turned from him and ran out of the box halls and to where the pillars where. I made it up and saw the man and two big guards below me.

''Get the street rat!'' the man shouted.

I simply hated that name, if he was to call me that; he has to call me it the right way.

'' To correct you, you spoiled, pansy looking fob, I'm a Street Mouse, NOT a rat!'' in shouted as I ran through the pillars. Behind me I heard the two guards climbing up. And as a special trickster, I did the old switch-a-roo trick. I went to the right side of the pillars and made myself look to be stuck. Once the guards came to the top I quickly ran to a dark shadow area and ran to the left side of the pillars. When the two men found me missing, I secretly climbed down to the stage and hurried to the crowded area where the dressing rooms where. I finally assured myself that I was safe for now and went through the area, where the people were to congratulate the soprano form her triumph. Climbing my way down was as quickly and as quietly as I can

As I went through to crowd, I bumped into another man. I saw that he was an older man. He had a French suit and black hair with grey sideburns, and right behind him was another man in the same outfit, but his hair was brown with thin curled locks and he held a huge bequest of flowers. As I gazed upon them I can feel my sweat coming down from my neck, I was as nervous as can be. Knowing that there were more than a million people in this opera house, I immediately stood there in a stupid gaze. They immediately knew that I wasn't with any of the rich people that were here, they began to shoo me away like I was a mutt, and the blacked haired one took my arm gently and tried to escort me to the exit.

''Come now, you must leave this house at once!'' he said. If they thought of me as a mutt, then a mutt I'll be. I have a thing for being an ''animal'', being a street mouse was basically being one. I grabbed the man's hand a bit it hard enough to make him release me.

When he let go he tend to his hand, the other one called for security. And when security came, I found the two very same men that came to their call. Once our eyes met, their anger met with my frustration that I was dealing. Their faces covered in their sweat, they looked to be exhausted from finding me. What was with all these men. All hell was to break loose.

''Can you two escort this young lady to the exit?'' the brown haired one said as he looked at his friends hand for any ''infection''.

The two guards gave me a dirty look.

'' It would be our pleasure, boss.'' One of the guards said as he cracked his knuckles. As soon as the cracking stopped, I ran till the cows came home and thought of a plan quickly. What he said gave me chills down my spine. I wondered how they were going to catch me, but alas, catching me was the hard part.

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

The night came and I was at last with my beautiful Christine. I have finally taken her to my world of darkness and music; she can forever sing for me in my lair. She was my world, and my freedom from all of the hate. Her voice was music to my ears and the life in my soul. I couldn't bear to see her with that vicomte, simply thinking that he can walk in her dressing room and court her, even when she said no. If that boy continues to attempt to be with MY Christine, I will break his pretty little neck with Punjee, my lasso. Christine wouldn't think about betraying me to be with him. For if she does, I will kill him; she would have to be with me for the rest of her days. But, I do hope that she will be true to me. For I have given her the voice of an angel and the sweet music of the night.

I need no one else then my beautiful Christine.

My Christine…

As I finished the last note on my ''Don Juan'' I heard a splashing noise outside of my lair. I simply thought it was some sort of rat that has fallen into the lake; I ignored it for a while. I continued to my work and I admired the music. I was soon drifted off into my mind and I imagined hearing Christine sing this beautiful song I have written. The sound came across my head and I closed my eyes to get a clear sound. The music spoke to me and I felt the need to hum along, the soothing noises that I made were embracing my soul. The music's drums beating in the background, the violins clashing and raising tune, and lastly, the voice of my angel singing with grace. I did feel my music of the night, until…

SLASH!

REEERN!

SPLASH!

SLPASH!

My eyes opened immediately at the sounds of water crashing furiously. Has one of my traps set off? Who could have set one off at a time like this? Then I realized that it could've been Christine! I lunged off of my organs chair and raced to the room where I placed her in. To my surprise, I found her on the bed still fainted. Who has set one off? Oh, I guess I finally have a victim to see drown into their grave. This will be exciting. I rushed to the gate of my lair and pulled down a lever which made the gate rise above me. I quickly ran to the trap and tried to find them. I couldn't say that I was a violent person, but I enjoyed seeing the pain in one's eyes, the fear and innocence in their gaze. It reminded me of the fear I had when I was a child. Watching the people who paid to see my face, look upon the monster I am. Their fear and shock couldn't surprise me anymore. It felt as if the only person I could care deeply about was Christine.

When I reached to the trap, I still heard the water slashing. There was someone in the water for sure; I carefully looked at the water. It was calming down a little like a river, but, a few seconds later, it stopped as if someone commanded it to. Looking again, I saw a dark figure in the water; it looked pretty dead to me. I had no interest in it anymore, I was quite hoping for someone to jump out of the water so I can hang them, causing them more pain, but from the look of it, there was nothing to do.

''What a pity, I guess no one will pay for disturbing my thoughts.'' I whispered to myself in the air. There was nothing more to do but to gaze upon the still cold water. I decided to hurry back to my lair in case Christine had awoken, oh how happy she will be to see her Angel of Music in real life.

As I turned halfway to the corner away from the sight of the trap, I heard a loud splash of water. It sounded as if someone was rising from the water, attempting to get out. A huge gasp of air came out and I heard a sound as small as an angel. But how could that be? There was no one who sounded like an angel other than Christine. I came back to the trap with such speed and looked upon something I have never seen before…

A small girl…

Yes, of course I've seen one before, in nice gowns and nice hair with beautiful accessories, but this small girl. She was weak, and she was covered with wet dirt stains. Her hair was dark brown and it was long. Of course she was not the same colored shin as I was but she was lighter. She had a black colored rag on her, and underneath it was a white dirty shirt with a small red stain on it. She was lying halfway on the floor; she looked at the floor like a beggar not wanting the show her face. One arm was supporting the weight of the body and one arm was holding her side. She panting like a wild dog, trying to catch her breath and saving it as if someone were to steel it. I didn't know what to do. What am I to do with this girl? She's wounded and bleeding to death! I ran to her side like a cat walking up to its prey, without her knowing. I took of my black coat and wrapped it around her. I gazed at her blood covered hand. As soon as I was to speak, she began to notice that was regaining strength.

She looked up at my masked covered face and she backed away from me, but I kept her close.

''W-Who are you…'' she asked in a whisper so soft but yet heard. I she didn't show fear or shock and yet it seemed clear to me that she was frightened. You must be firm with this girl; she seems not to be from here. I stood up and walked towards her as she backed way on the floor.

'' I think I should ask you the same thing, mademoiselle.'' I said as I attempted to cover her with my coat. ''who are you and what are you doing in my lair?''

''I'm not telling you my name, sir. But I will kindly tell you that I was lost.'' she composed herself up on her feet and kept her arm on her side. '' Now can you direct me back to the opera dressing rooms please.''

This child amazed me. Not only has she seen my masked face, but she has spoken to me like an ordinary person.

''I'm afraid I can't.'' I slowly walked towards her

''W-Why not?'' she backed away slowly as well. She didn't realize she bumped into a wall behind her.

''I can't have you going around telling people that I am real.''

''Why?!''

''Child, I am the Phantom of the Opera!'' I said raising my arms. ''I'm sure you have heard rumors about me. I'm a very dangerous man.''

The girl's eyes lit with immediate fear. She seemed to know who I was, she realize what she has seen. There was a silence that filled the hall. Holding my black coat and looking straight at her eyes. She had beautiful eyes I have to admit. They were a hazel color with a touch of red. It looked strange in a beautiful way. I didn't know what she was thinking, but she was thinking of something. As soon as I made a move she attempted to run from me, she was fast, but her wound got the best of the strength and made her collapse onto the ground. She hit the floor hard like a sack of potatoes, and again, she gave a yelp. I stood there in shock as she began to cry of the pain. I took the coat and wrapped it around her once again, and as any other person would, she tried to crawl away. Why is she trying so hard? The poor girl is going to hurt herself even worse. She knows that she has no match of my strength.

After a while she began to calm down due to her weakness, and soon she fainted under my arms. It was strange, but I couldn't keep her out here in this condition. I adjusted the coat on her and I picked her up bridal style, I also made sure there was pressure on her wound to keep her blood in. I decided to take her back to the lair and made sure she healed, I didn't know what to do with her when she heals, but she has to be taken care of. Madam Giry would take care of her; she does need more ballet girls.

When we arrived at the lair, I decided to set the girl down in my room, I don't sleep that much anyway, it will give her time to rest until Madam Giry came. I bandaged the girl and left her in my room. Knowing that Madam Giry will be absolutely furious with me, but I had to send her a message. When I looked at the letter I had written I stood up and went out to deliver it. What are you doing you fool, you have the women of your dreams lying in her bed, and a mysterious child in YOUR bed. When this thought came to me, I knew that something wrong in this pattern was going to be different. And it was going to change my life forever.

**Ok, that was Chapter one of The Phantom Wasn't Alone. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, please review, follow, favorite and like. And I will see you guys next time.**

**Have a great Day!**

**Sprit of the Opera**


	2. Stranger than you Dreamt it!

**Paste your document**

**Hey guys, I just want to thank all of the people who read and liked my story. I thank you guy's so much for the great feedback and support. And I want to recognize them for being totally AWSOME!**

**Phantom watermelon**

**PhantomFan01**

**I again thank you guys for everything! And now, here is an order of The Phantom Wasn't Alone! Enjoy!**

**DIDCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Phantom or this song. If I did, the story would be COMPLETELY different.**

**Alright, here we go! =D**

**A/N: this will be mostly Erik talking, but Sara will come in soon in this chapter. And to pronounce her Hispanic name, it's (Sa-e-tha) just to let ya'll know.**

**Ok, here we go FOR REAL.**

**Erik's point of View**

Sitting back on my chair; listening to the music I had composed. Hoping that Madam Giry will arrive before Christine or the child wakes up.

Just as I continued on my work, I heard a soft heavenly sound coming from behind. I knew that sound; it was the sound of Christine. Her beautiful and graceful voice was capturing my black hearted soul again. And she was awake at last. I turned my body halfway to gaze upon the living angel, and she seemed shocked to see me. Her beautiful brown eyes looked straight into mine. I turned my body back and wondered what to do. _I wondered if she noticed me. Of course she did you idiot. Ok, calm down, act normal. No! Act mysterious. No, do a flip! _

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the warm touch of my angel's hand resting on my shoulder. Her other hand was placed on my cheek and it was warm as well. I slowly closed my eyes and endured this moment. I even wished that it wouldn't end. Her embrace was speech less; no one ever touched me in a loving way before, not even my mother. But I was thinking the worst things that might happen as she touched me. _You shouldn't allow her to touch you like this, what if she takes of your mask, huh? What are you going to do then?_ At that moment, I felt my cold mask come off and I furiously pushed Christine to the hard cave ground. The fury and anger in my eyes and mind released one of my uncontrollable tantrums. Oh, now she was going to get it, she was now to see the Phantom's rage, she brought this upon herself! I stood in front of her with such hate!

''Damn you, you little prying Pandora, you little demon! Is this what you wanted to see!?'' I raced towards one of my mirrors and reached for the tan blanket and tarred to cloth away from the mirror for me to show my face. ''Curse you, you little lying Delilah, you little viper! Now you can never be free! Damn you, curse you!'' I soon forcefully pushed a candle stand which made her flich.

We both were silent as the sounds of my anger filled her with fright. I calmed down a little for me to make her feel sorry for this monster that loves her. I stalked around Christine and my organ.

''Stranger then you dreamt it, can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, that burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly…secretly. Christine...'' I looked at the model of Christine I made for the wedding dress I was to have Christine wear. The soft and silky cloth and the shine it put on the model calmed me down a little more. ''Fear can turn to love; you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster this, repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly…secretly… oh, Christine…''

A silence occurred between us again and I felt a small tear coming down from my eye, and the sting of my pain grew into Christine. Oh, how much I lover her was as much as life itself. And the way she looked at me will never come out of my head. For this creature feared me and my hideous face. The beauty was afraid of the beast.

The feeling inside of me was unbearable and frightening. I just wanted to crawl away and hide from her and never to see her face. What was she thinking when she saw my face? I was too afraid to think about that….

I needed my mask desperately and from the corner of my eye I saw Christine reach for my mask on the floor near her. I saw her look at it with such pity and sorrow; I slowly reached out my hand to retrieve it from her. I saw a tear as well on her face and I wondered if she was crying with me: a monster. I didn't feel satisfied when I put my mask back on, I only felt shame and hate and unworthiness. But as a man I was, I stood back up and saw her eyes glisten in the light with beauty that were not meant for loving.

''Come.'' I said to her in a firm breath. ''We must return, those fools that are running my theater will be missing you.''

Without a second thought I soon believed that there was no way that I was to set her free from my love. I took Christine back to the dorms of the opera house and left her to rest.

Once I got back, I went into my room and carefully carried the girl to Christine's room. I needed some time to myself and I didn't wish for this girl to wake up seeing a monster cry and wallow in a deep world of hell, so I switched her and let her be.

Sara's Point of View

My eyes opened and I felt so much pain on my left side. I carefully sat up, and I realized that I was not at the opera house or the streets. I was in a strange room, it looked like a cave. And there was a huge black curtain around a bed. And speaking of beds, I was on one: it was a swan bed too! The covers were a bloody color of velvet and it was as soft as can be. I have never seen a bed that had a frame of a swan, and I've never been on a bed as comfy as this. There were candles all around on tall candle stands, and from a corner I saw a small music box with a monkey in Persian rods playing the cymbals. This room was so strange yet beautiful. When I saw something in the distance, I leaned over to see what it was and I felt a strong pain on my side and I gave a loud cry without thinking!

The pain was so horrible, I lifted my shirt a little to find a bandage wrapped around my body. _What the devil is this?! How did I get this bandage on me? Did I do it, or did someone_- Right at that moment I saw a strange women come in to the room; I immediately pulled down my shirt to hide the bandage. I was speech less as the women walked towards me and pulled some kind of string near the bed which made the clack curtain come up. When the curtain was out of the way, I was able to see her fully. She was old, but not too old to be in her 50's. Her hair was a dirty blond color and was in a long braid. She wore a black dress which made me fear her a little. She sat on the bed side and gasped at my white shirt. I wondered what she was looking at so I looked at my shirt as well to see what it was. My Lord! What is that?! I have a huge blood stain on my shirt. No wonder she looked at me in that scared way. I looked back up to see her reaction and gave a small yet nervous smile. The Women had her hand covering her mouth in shock. She cleared her throat to speak.

''My God, how much blood did you loose?''

''I don't know, Madame.'' I got rid of my stupid smile.

''Well, I may have to look at the wound. Do you mind showing it to me?'' I didn't know if I should trust her or not. What if I'm at an orphanage? What it someone FROM the orphanage drugged me, hurt me, and dragged me here from the opera house to come to the orphanage. What if I'm at some kind of SECRET orphanage? What if I'm dreaming? I didn't know, so I didn't respond to her. ''Come now dear, I wont hurt you. I'm only going to see how serious your wound is, that is all.''

''Ok.'' I weakly said. The women asked me to lift up my shirt halfway and carefully took off the bandage. She was shocked a little, to see my cut so deep into my flesh. It was bleeding a little, and she told me to hold the bandage on the cut so that it wound get on anything.

''I'll be right back; I need to get some things for you. Now, don't go anywhere.'' She said with a sarcastic smile.

''I won't…''

She came back a couple of minute later with a basket. She walked to the bed side again and laid the basket on the bed away from my feet. I didn't see that many things inside of it, but I saw a white folded cloth, a brown bottle that looked to be halfway full, and a roll of bandages. The women took out a brown rag that I didn't see in the basket. She opened the bottle and slowly poured some liquid on the rag.

''You can take off the bandage now, dear. Now, this is going to sting a little.'' I did as so and the women began to rub the wet rag onto my cut. The liquid was burning my flesh and the sting of it made me give out a small quiet yelp. ''Don't worry, dear. This will help it heal.''

''What is it? It burns a little.''

''It is only ointment, it will heal your wound.'' She sighed.

I was still worried about where I was and who she was. I took a deep breath and hoped that she had nothing to do with orphanages.

''Who are you, Madame, if you don't mind me asking.''

She gave me a puzzled look and began the process of wrapping the new bandages on me.

''I am Madame Giry, and what would you name be dear?''

I sighed, _what happens if I tell her my name? I was too afraid, but I decided that I don't really have a choice. Maybe she might take me in to live with her. Don't be fool; those people don't exist any more. But she seems nice, and she's helping me. If you tell her your name, so help me I will harm you in ways you can't imagine! I wonder why I always threaten myself_. ''Saita Chapa, or Sara Chapa.''

''Sara.'' She paused. ''That is a very rare but nice name. Is that Hispanic?''

''Yes, I've been traveling before I considered Paris my permanent home. I was born somewhere in the Spanish country.''

When she finished wrapping the bandages, helped me off the bed and on to me feet. She went to the basket and pulled out the big white cloth. I didn't know what she was planning to do, but when she unfolded it, it became a dress. With was a nice comfortable looking dress with a white top with ruffles on the sleeves and a black skirt with a bow on the back. It kind of looked like my dirty dress but fancier and cleaner.

''Do you need help putting this on?'' She asked as she handed it to me.

''Oh, no thank you, Madame. I think I can handle it.''

''Ok. I'll give you some privacy. I'll come back in a while to check up on you.''

''Ok, thank you.''

I felt a little confused, but the only thing I knew was I was not going to be alone anymore.

Erik's Point of View

I saw Madame Giry come out from Christine's room with the basket. She was smiling when she came out, smiling in way that makes people feel uncomfortable, or at least me. I was sitting at my desk with the mini replica of the stage and the chandelier: I stood up as soon as she reached me.

''What the matter? How is the girl?'' she didn't respond to me at all. She kept silent. _Ok, she's kind of scaring me a little_. ''Madame Giry, how is the g-''

''Sara.''

''E-Excuse me?'' I stuttered a little.

''Her name is Sara, and she is fine. The cut was deep but not enough to harm her.'' She placed her basket on my desk and looks at the figurines. ''How far will you go?''

''I'm sorry?''

''How far will you go to get Christine to love you?''

She was getting into my business now. What did this have to do with the girl?!—Sara! She knows what happens when she brings that question up, it's like she does this on purpose, just to get me mad and it was none of her business anyway! ''That is none of YOUR concern, Madame Giry. Now, are you quiet finished with her?''

''Yes, let me check up on her and I will take her away for you.''

''No.''

''No?'' she repeated.

''I can't have you do that, Madame Giry. As you can see, she is a street mouse, and I can't have her go around telling people that I am real. So she must stay down here with me until I find a better solution. '' Madame Giry shook her head and took the basket from the desk and turned to walk to Christine's room. I didn't understand why she was so upset with my plan. She has absolutely no idea how much this girl could affect me, like street mouse she is, she could tell police or people about the infamous Opera Ghost.

Madame Giry was in with the girl for a while, and I was losing my patients. I sat up from my chair and I raced towards the room. Knowing that Giry is talking to the girl about me our even telling her about the Phantom was out of the question for me. Just as I made it to the door, I ran into Madame as she came out. She gave me a gentle kind smile and left without saying another word. She took another way out from another trail, and I was now alone with the girl—Sara.

I peeked inside a little. The girl way sitting on the swan bed and she was wearing different cloths. The new bandages were covered by the shirt and our eyes met with a surprise. She looked at me, not with fear, but with light. I came into the room and sat on the bed side by her. Silence surrounded to room and I had no idea what to say.

''How are you, monsieur?'' the girl asked in a whisper.

I sat there in silence. _Should I tell her my name? She probably already knows because of Madame Giry. Stay in Phantom Mode!_ ''I am the Phantom of the Opera.''

"You!'' she cried. ''You are the Phantom!?''

_That could've gone better_. ''Yes child, I am. And who are you?''

I took a while fo her to speak. But the fear she had for me was quiet surprising. She didn't seem to be afraid of me at all, well, besides the way she cried my name. But somehting about this girl confused me a little. As if, I wanted to know about her. ''Sara, Sara Chapa''

''That is a very beautiful name. Now, I believe your last name is…Hispanic, am I correct?''

She gazed upon me in a weak way. I believe she was feeling sort of dizzy from all of her blood loss. It was adorable to be honest, she tried to stay up and pay attention but her strength was saying good-bye to her. I couldn't bear to see her in such a condition. I sat up and adjusted her and laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. I was extra careful with her wound. As soon as I finished tucking her in, her eyes were closed and she was drifted off to sleep. She was a peaceful sleeper, and she was as quiet as a church mouse.

I left her and focused on my other doings. I sat down on my desk and I remembered I had to deal with the mangers. So I grabbed my quill and a couple of sheets of paper and wrote down the first note that was to be sent.

''To the managers of the Opera Populair.''

**Wow, Erik has some things to take care , that was Chapter Two! I do hope that you enjoyed it. Please read (even thought you've read it already), review, favorite, and follow. I love you guys have a nice week and day. And I promise that Sara will talk more in the next chapter.**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	3. You will stay with me, and that is final

**Hey guys, I can't believe how many people loved my story and I thank you guy's so much for all of your support. I just wanted to notify that some time each week I will update. I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter and who had followed and favorite my story. You guys are awesome and great. Now here is another order of The Phantom Wasn't Alone….CAPITULO TRES (Chapter three)!**

**Sara's Point of View**

"Ms. Chapa?'' I felt a warm strong hand upon my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to find the Phantom. He was sitting on the bedside looking at me, he wore his whit mask and white baggy shirt with black dress pants. "…Ms. Chapa?...'' I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes.

The pain in my left side hurt a little but I was able to get some of my strength back, thanks to Madame Giry. "What…H-How long was I asleep?''

"About two hours, I brought you something to eat.'' He placed a white plate with a slice of toast on my lap. "I bet you are hungry.''

"Yes, I am, thank you.'' I was truly hungry; I haven't eaten for at least 5 days. I usually don't eat for a couple of weeks due to all of the selfish, fat, cake eating people all around Paris…And Spain. I took the toast from the plate and took a bite of it. The flavor that came in my mouth exploded with taste. The sweet taste of cinnamon and brown sugar exploded inside my mouth. _Oh, this is seriously delicious! I don't think I can escape this treat of wonder!_

"I can see that you are enjoying it, I will leave you… and your toast.''

He stood up from the bed and as he was about to leave, I called him. "Wait, please, if you don't mind, I would like to ask questions.''

"I really don't like questions.''

"Please, you must know what happened to me. I was out for at least two in half days. Please, I would appreciate it, Monsieur Phantom.''

He looked at me in a shocked way. I couldn't tell if he was thinking of answering my questions or thinking about something else in his mysterious mind. I desperately needed to know what happened to me, and this communication wasn't going to cut it. There was a silence that consumed the room and with a final breath of defeat he gave in. He sat back down on the bedside and rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Fine, I will answer your questions, but, you will have to answer mine. Do we have an agreement?''

I nodded with delight that he couldn't see. I carefully made myself comfortable and I gave a stupid smile that only an idiot would make.

"Ok,'' I began. "Where am I?''

"Below the opera house, I assume that you were lost down here in the cellars.''

"That's strange, I don't remember coming down. All I can remember is coming to see _Hannibal_; being chased by the security guards, and ending up getting myself injured." I was already finished with my toast, and he took the plate and sat it down by him. "Then you found me, and your friend, Madame Giry, fixed me up like a broken toy."

"Why were security guards chasing you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ummm… I don't know." I didn't hesitate to answer his question. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth with my experience with the viscount. _Just tell him! What are you scared of? You're not a chicken… are you? NO! I am not a chicken! I just don't want to tell the truth right now… _His eyes looked into mine, as if he knew that I was lying. His eyes of cold icy blue and his gaze of death which brought chills down my spine. I couldn't speak for exactly two seconds.

"I can tell that you are lying, it is not really smart to lie to the Opera Ghost.'' He said with a deep breath. The way he said that made me wonder about him, who is he? What is he doing here in the cellars?

I hesitated before I confessed. '' Well, I was trying to get away from them. I kind of assaulted a patron.''

"'What?! W-Why?''

"Let's just say that it is not really good to assault one.''

"That is not how a young lady should act.'' He paused for a moment, I guessed he didn't have any idea how old I was. He tried to observe me in a way that was not obvious for me to think that he was. It wasn't long before he asked me how old I was. "How old _are_ you Ms. Chapa?''

"Fifth teen, sir.''

"I see. Where are you parents?''

My eyes widen. _My parents? All I know is that they are happy that I'm not in their lives. _I thought about the worse things about mama and father. I never knew them and I will never imagine having them. I was abandoned by them like an owner abandoning a lost puppy. But I didn't need them; I NEVER needed them.

_Just tell him the truth so he can let you go and live your life like it was on the streets. _I surrendered to myself and gave in; hopefully he would let me go. "I don't have any, I was abandoned by them.''

"Oh,'' His eyes went wide as well, showing pity for me, but I didn't need it. I don't deserve pity. "I'm sorry.''

"Don't be. I have lived without them for almost all my life and I don't need them. All I need to do is survive.''

"You can't live on your own. You must have someone looking out for you." He said as his expression change. His voice sounded as if he was worried about me.

"I don't, unless you count the orphanages' that I've escaped.'' I looked down at my hands that were sweating with unknown fear. What was I afraid of? That was a question only God knew the answer to. But I reassured myself that I didn't have to worry about that. "But don't worry, Monsieur Phantom, I'll be out of your hair as soon as you show me the way out.''

As soon as I said that, I slowly and carefully moved the red velvet covers from my legs and got out of bed. When I placed my bare feet on the cold cave floor, my waist was greeted with Monsieur Phantom's arm, which was blocking me from going any further. We both started at each other with disappointment. I couldn't say what he was thinking in his mind but it was something that was going change my life forever.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Ms. Chapa. We may have had this conversation when we first met. And I clearly stated that you have no choice but to stay with me.''

"Why?''

His stood up and was now standing in front of me. _Oh my lord, he's really tall, and I feel short._ He was a tall strong looking man. He seemed to be at least 6'2'' tall; it wasn't that tall for me, I'm like at least 4 feet tall. All and all he was tall and I was a dwarf! God in heaven why!?

"You have seen me; you are looking at the famous Phantom of the Opera. If I let you go, you would tell someone that the ghost lives in flesh and blood. I simply can't allow that. You will be staying with me, and that is final.''

_"You are staying with me, and that is final?'' _ How was I to respond to that? I felt as if there was something I had to figure out in this situation, but how was I to do it? I couldn't be rude and rush into his business. I have to take time to solve this. I took a deep breath and I looked back up at the tall masked man. "If that's what you think is right, then I will stay with you.''

He gazed upon me in a surprised manner. "Then we are in an agreement.'' He help out his hand in a shaking position, I did the same and we both, as they say, shaked on it like two people meeting each other for the first time. The mood was very dull like a church that was losing it's touch, and we both let go with discomfort. "Well, Ms. Chapa, if you don't mind, I have business to take care of. If you need anything just simply ask me."

Without another word the mysterious man walked out of the room. I wondered what kind of ''business'' he had to take care of. Knowing that this man was living alone in a cave, it had to be personal business. But the mask, I wondered why he wore it. A simple person wouldn't be wearing a mask to impress others, no; a person would be wearing a mask to hide something that cannot be allowed in society. His mask amazed me; it was as white as snow and it covered the right side of his face as if that side needed to be hidden from the world. Monsieur Phantom was a strange man indeed.

**Ok, that was Chapter Three, I'm sorry that this was a short chapter, I had to do my Science Fair project presentation. And I had to catch up with all my work in school. But I hope that you guys enjouye it and I hope you guys have a nice week.**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	4. The Beginning of a Bondship

**HAPPY (late or early; probability late) VALENTIMES DAY EVERYBODY! AND HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY TOO! I hope you guy have a FANTASTIC love or singles day, I'm having a lovely singles day (see what I did there ;-) ha-ha)! I'm so sorry for the late update. **

**ANYWAYS… here is chapter four of The Phantom Wasn't Alone**

**ENJOY! ;- D**

**Erik's Point of View**

Tomorrow was the performance of _Il Muto, _and I couldn't wait to see my Christine perform for me. I hoped that the managers followed my orders and cast Christine as the Countess, instead of that cow singing Carlotta. By God's name! She sounded so horrible and despicable. Her own husband sounded better then HER!

I had to do so many things. I had to finish my _Don Juan _before the new years. I had to finish my Red Death masquerade costume in time for the Masquerade Ball. Then, I had to think of a plot to get my Christine to love me. And finally, I had to decide what I was to do with Ms. Chapa. Never before have I had to do so many things. I felt as if I had to hold twelve stacked hat boxes on my shoulders, not trying to knock them over.

I sat down by my organ, trying to compose some beautiful seducing music. The notes that I write on my music sheets seemed to be completing themselves for me. At times I would have a tune in my head that continues to play over and over again until it hits me on the head, and then I would play it out on the organ. Sometimes I would forget the tune and miss the keys, and then I would be frustrated and bang my fingers furiously on the keys, almost attempting to break them.

Playing the keys with speeds of the wind, I sensed a strange feeling that I don't get quite often. The feeling went down all the way to my stomach almost making me feel nervous. There was someone behind me, and I slowly turned my body to see what was behind me. As I turned I was greeted with the sight of shock. Sara was behind me and looked at me in a funny way.

"Monsieur Phantom, you're still awake?" she began. "Shouldn't you be in bed?''

"A monster like me doesn't need any sleep." I said as I rubbed my neck. I've been wake for three days straight. I've been too busy with many things. "Now, is there something you need?"

She looked a little board. She held her hands behind her back and started to look as if she was shy.

"No. I just thought that we should get to know each other a little more." I raised an eyebrow at her saying. _Why would she want to know more about this monster?_ "Plus, I thought you would need a break from your work. But if you don't want to then I'm ok with it."

I looked back at the music sheets that were covered in notes that looked like chicken scratch. I saw my days of hard work and silence. Then I thought about it, a break would be nice for now, until I have figured out a new tune for my opera. I turned my head to face Sara, and nodded with little delight. "No, I think that is a good idea.''

The girl's eyes widened in excitement and I pulled a chair from my desk with the stage model and placed it next to my stool was sitting on by my organ. She sat down by me and spotted my music sheets that were scrabbled all over my organ. The looked as if curious of what my work was.

"What are all these music sheets for, Monsieur?''

"They are for my opera." I said as I tried to get them in order. "A fine masterpiece it will be. Well, once it is finished, of course. Then it will triumph."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yes, I guess it does. Are you found of operas'?" I smiled as I collected the last sheet of music and put it in the correct pile. "You did say you came to the opera house to see _Hannibal." _

"Yes, I am. I had always loved them before I came to Paris. In Costa del Sol, that is in Spain, there was an opera house that I use to go when I was about six or seven years of age. I loved the music and the singing, but something happened." Her interested look turned shy and scared. There where goose bumps on her arm and her tone simply changed.

"What happened?" I laid my hand on her goose bumped arm and she shivered at the warm touch. She looked into my eyes and her mood changed back into a calming exited manner. What was going on in her mind? Why has she brought this up?

"Nothing, it was… something silly." She said with a fake smile. She adjusted her sitting position and made sure that she was comfortable again. Her hands were shaking as she did so. Her face was turning white and her cinnamon color was coming back as though she was trying to forget what she said.

"One does not turn white from 'something silly', what is wrong?"

"It is nothing, monsieur. Please, don't ask me…it's personal"

Deciding to respect her privacy, I did. But why was this child keeping secrets? She doesn't need to hide secrets; she is not a monster like me who ACTULLY needs to keep secrets form people. She was to be lucky that she doesn't have a distorted face like me and that she wasn't tortured and beaten like me. She should be happy that she doesn't have to deal with love that would deceive her. There was nothing to say now to end the awkward silence that moved in.

I didn't know what to do now to break this never ending silence. I placed my hands back to my organ and played something playful to change and lighten the mood for the both of us. The notes that I played seemed to have Sara in a trance that cheered her up a bit. The girl was slowly humming to the tune and soon moving her head with a peaceful grace that went along with the song. I lost soon lost with the music as well and wasn't paying any attention to anything. As the music's chorus grew louder with excitement, I heard a voice of and angel singing with the music. The voice was graceful and beautiful, and the voice was soon dying with the music. The sweet voice was close, very close. When I looked at Sara she was blushing with embarrassment._ Was that her, or was that a real Angel of Music?! _ We both sat there gazing at each other.

"Ms. Chapa? What that YOU singing?" I asked her.

"…Maybe…" Her face was as red as a rose.

"But was it you?" Her hands were behind her back and she looked down on the floor. I took my hand and lifted her head to face me and spoke very firmly. "Sara, was that you singing?"

Her eyes lit up with amazement. She looked at me as if I was someone that would treat her as a daughter. She backed away her head and answered me in the most unusual way ever.

"Yes. That was me singing."

How?! How can this young street rat sing like an untrained soprano? I couldn't believe who I was with. These kinds of singers are very rare to the world. I felt as if this was a sign from God that there was hope to the world, I don't know what kind of hope or what it is for, but it was hope.

"How can you sing like that at this age, Ms. Chapa? Surly you been taking lessons."

She smiled. "No, I never took lessons; I guess I was born with it."

"This is truly amazing, I have never, in my life, heard such a voice as yours." I turned my body to face her. I wondered what her voice would sound like if trained by a musical genius. I wouldn't interfere with the beauty in her voice. She has me wanting to experiment. But how was I to ask her. I barley even know her, it was worth a try. "Ms. Chapa, if I may, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

"T-Thank you, Monsieur."

"And with that, I would like to ask you if I could be your voice teacher."

Her eyes filled with shock. Her excitement was increasing in her heart and the powerful burst of her voice seemed to be singing in her head. She smiled and her eyes met with mine.

"I d-don't know what to say."

"Think of it, if I advance your voice, you could become one of the most musically talented singers in the world. What do you think? "

"Yes. You can teach me."

When I heard her answer, I couldn't wait but to teach her. But I couldn't teacher right away; I have to wait a while. For there was more on my plate then I could handle. And instead of getting rid of her, I'd decided to keep her with me until I have found time to teach. The year was almost ending and I have to get every thing settled for the masquerade ball

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

_Voice lessons, for me? No, Sara this is impossible. How can Monsieur Phantom want to give me voice lessons? Why would he give me lessons?_ My mind stirs at the news. Monsieur Phantom was very interested in my voice. I would say that this was a great offer, and to be honest, I had to say yes. But how can he upgrade my voice? He was very determined to make me the most talented singer in the world.

It was very awkward to talk to him now. Instead of getting to know each other, we were discovering talents, or he was to be exact. We both sat there by the organ.

He was continuing to work on his opera, while I was observing and listening to him. His music really moved me and drifted me into a whole other world. I made sure I didn't release my voice again. The sweet music that he plays really moved me. I wasn't going anywhere now. Now, that I was here with the Phantom of the Opera, I know that I was going to have a home and a life that no one will experience in life.

But what bothered me was the Opera Ghost himself, I desperately needed to know who he was. And to have him tell me his story was going to take a lot of trust. I never had to trust, but for some reason I feel like I could trust this man in the white mask. I could tell him so many things that I don't tell people, or myself. Maybe he could accept me as someone that he loves, like a daughter. But that goes too far.

I don't know what to say about him, but he seems to make me feel different.

When he was finished with the song, I went back to the world that exists. I didn't notice that he was staring at me in a weird way. His fingers were still on the keyboard. _Why did he stop? I would like him to play some more._ We both stared at each other with bank faces.

"Um… Monsieur, do you mind playing another song, please?"

His eyes lit up surprise. It was as if no one has asked him to play once more.

"You want _me_ to play you another song?" he looked behind himself and looked at something that was not in my sight. He then faced me again. "Maybe tomorrow, Ms. Chapa, I have to wake up early, I must do something." I looked down at my lap with his hand he lifted up my face. "I promise to play you something tomorrow. Now it is late, you need to go to bed. We both do."

"Alright." I softly said. I stood up fro m my chair carefully and walked towards my room. As I took every step I felt something unusual. I felt some kind of love that captured my heart in some way I couldn't explain or escape. When I made it to the room, I looked over to see Monsieur Phantom still sitting in his chair by his organ. Looking at me in a way that wasn't considered awkward. And with a small warm breath, I said:

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Chapa." His far well was very comforting.

"Please, call me Sara."

His lips made a smile that made me, and maybe him, feel good. "And you, Sara, can call me, Erik Destler."

"Erik," I repeated with a pleasant sigh. "That name suits you." His smile was the last thing I saw before I went to bed that night. I never would have known that a strange man will have a beautiful name, I wouldn't say beautiful, I would say handsome. I would say that he was named after his father. A nice man like him, surly would have a name of a loving person. To me he seems loving and gentle and good. For the last time, I said goodnight and went inside the cave.

I got dressed in the white nightgown that Madame Giry gave to me and went to bed. And just as I fell asleep, I felt a warm cooing in my ear that sounded like an angel. I heard the words that came into my ear and in my heart and mind….

"Goodnight, Sara."

**Ok, there was chapter four, I'm so so so so so so sorry for the late update guys. I promise to try to update sooner. And to lift you guys up. I guess Sara feels that she has a new home and (maybe) a father. I will see you guys later. And PHANTOM ON!**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	5. Love at first sight and Il Muto

**Hey guys, I am so glad to see you guys (not physically). Well I promised you guys a chapter 5, didn't I? I think I did! :-D ok well here is your Love Chapter, starting off with Sara's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or this song…sadly! L**

**Ok, here we go!**

**Right now! **

**On your laptop!**

**Or phone, whatever you got!**

**LET'S DO IT!(Phan Girl screech) X-D**

**Sara's Point of View **

I was sitting at the dinner table, or what Erik calls the "ordinary table", admiring all the art work that Erik does. He was such an artist. He was musically and artistically talented. I was looking down at the plate that had my cinnamon toast; I was wearing my white nightgown from the night before. I didn't see Erik at all in the morning; I guess he was still in bed or doing something. But for 5 hours straight he was in his own room, making noise. I had no idea what he was doing.

When I heard footsteps coming from behind me I looked behind. Erik was in a night outfit, looking his best. His black coat and dress pants made him look taller then before and his black cape was behind him, flowing in the back. He looked like a dark angel from the shadows. And there was me, the girl sitting at the table with nothing but a nightgown on, looking like a elder in a nursing home.

"Where are you going, Erik?" I sat up straight on the chair.

"I'm off to see _Il Muto_, my Christine is going to sing as the Countess. I'm just getting myself ready for her big triumph." He adjusted his cape that was nearly coming off due to the poor tying. He was having a struggle on tying it right and was soon growing angry with it. He was mad; he was nearly strangling the strings of the cape. "This damn cape, it will be the end of this horrid cape if it doesn't stay put!"

I stood up from my seat and went up to him. His eyes had so much anger and hate for this poor cape. I had to help and stop him before he decides to kill the poor thing. "Erik, calm down. Here, let me help." I too the cape from Erik's shoulders and made him kneel down on one knee. Placing the cape around his shoulders again I tied the strings and tied the strings in a bow, and then I put a double bow on it. "There, the double bow will keep it put. And it won't be hard to take it out. You just put one of the loose stings and it will release you from you cape."

His eyes widened with amazement. He kneeled up and straitened himself again. His face was beginning to calm down and show embarrassment.

"Thank you." He calmly said.

"I hope you have a nice time at the opera, Erik."

"Yes, ummm, thank you."

We turned from me and began to slowly walk to the boat. When I turned to get up from my seat to walk to my room, I heard Erik's voice call for me. His tone was very clear and firm.

"Sara." I stopped to face him; he was getting off his boat and was walking towards me in a fast face pace. When he reached me he was giving a begging look. "Sara, would you like to see _Il Muto _with me?"

I froze when he asked me this. I didn't know what to say; of course I knew what to say I couldn't let it out. When I answered him, I sounded like a child who just got a gift that she desired. "Yes, yes! I would like to go!"

I jumped in excitement and wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't realize that he froze in awkwardness. His breathing was slow and steady. And it was a good tow minutes of me hugging him. But when I hugged him she flinched, but it was a flinch that I never even know of. He reacted as if he was never hugged before in his whole life. It amazed me for a while. When I released myself from him I gave a little smile of embarrassment. his blue eyes turned from a awkward feeling to a regular look of life.

"You must get dresses then." He said as he adjusted himself again. "You must look nice for an opera." He came into my room and went inside a cave that I didn't know exist. I sat down patiently on the sawn bed wondering what was he was doing. When he came out, he was holding a light pink dress with short ruffled sleeves and a ruffle hem that flowed on the floor. It was the most beautiful dresses that I've ever seen. Erik sat it down next to me on the bed. "I'm sure that this will fit you."

"Oh, thank you so much. This dress is so beautiful." I said as I picked up the dress and observed it. I looked at Erik who was almost out of the cave. "I won't take long, I promise."

He smiled as he left the room.

When I was finished dressing I went out of my room to find Erik standing by his table with the mini stage, he was tying a black ribbon on a rose with no thorns. When I was right behind him I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him that I was ready. He looked at me and smiled. I loved his smile and it gave me a warm comforting feeling down in my heart.

It didn't take a while to get to the opera house. We came from a mirror in a dressing room that was pink and filled with flowers and fancy boxes. We held hands to keep each other close and in contact. His hands we warm, strong, and gentle. We went trough so many dark halls, there were so many halls, I lost track. And when we went to the hall that I recognized, we walked to the box that I went into the night of _Hannibal_. Box Five…

Erik released my hand and took the golden handle and slowly opened up the door. I didn't see what was inside but when Erik peeked inside and slowly closed the door without anyone hearing or realizing. When he turned to face me, he showed a face of anger and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But someone has taken our box." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Who is it, Erik?"

He looked at me with an annoyed face. "The viscount, Raoul de Chagny, that fob!

"Do you mind if I take a look at the viscount?" he looked back at the door again and slowly opened it up again for me to look. He motioned me to take a look. As I peeked inside I saw the viscount himself. Mt eyes widened with shock. The viscount was the same man who caught me in the opera boxes and he was sitting in the Phantom's box! I stepped back from the door and looked up at Erik whose face was covered in anger. "That fob! He took your box! What are we to do, Erik?"

He closed the door again and looked down at the gold handle that showed his reflection. His blue eyes were filled with anger and hate for the viscount. I have never seen a man hate one other man. He turned his body to face me and gave an unsealing sigh. "I guess, my dear that we will have to find somewhere else to sit. Well I do, you will be sitting with the audience."

"Where will you be sitting?"

"I'll be somewhere above the pillars, don't worry, I will be fine. Now, go ahead."

He lightly pushed me towards the end of the hall and pointed to the seats that were empty. There were two seats left and he suggested that I get them before someone took them. As soon as I responded I looked over to tell him but, he wasn't there. He was gone. He left in such silence that could be cut with a knife.

I decided to do as he said; I went down the rest of the hall and tried to get the seats. I was rushing like a child rushing to get sweets from the sweet shop. I pushed and shoved people in the most polite way.

I didn't run into many people but I somehow bumped into someone. I bumped into them pretty hard and fell to the floor of the hall. Lying in the floor I didn't bother to see who I bumped into, when I got up I kept rushing. I didn't wish to speed walk in this pace, so I started to run like a mad man. I ran through people and workers. As I ran, I kept checking from the small windows that show the seats to see if anyone had taken my seats, no one would be there.

When I made it to one of the entrances of the audience room, I saw the most disappointing thing in the world! My seats were taken by a man and his wife! I couldn't believe it; my seats were taken by rich people. As mad as I was when the other couple took my box! I was so angry; I could just strangle their pretty little necks and watch them suffer!

_Ok, calm down Sara, they're just seats, you will have to find another seat to sit in. Oh, lord! _I looked around the theater. All the seats are taken! I couldn't believe it, and when I thought that the seats were taken, I was mistaken. From the top row of the ceiling there were seats left. _Oh, god! There, go!_ _Sara go, and get them, now right now!_ _Go, hurry, don't stand there like an idiot, go now! _ I didn't wish to hesitate much longer, I picked up the hem of my dress and began running and soon sprinting to the top rows, hoping that I will make it without a sweat. Thought the crowds and almost to the top rows, I was almost crying tears of joy knowing that I was almost there.

Me feet stomping on the hard red velvet floors I was running up the stairs and made it to the top row halls. They were crowded, even more then the bottom rows. I figured that the seats were at the left side of the stage, so I began my way to the left of the rows.

I didn't run of course, I walked towards the crowd and tried to find my row. There were so many people and I tried so hard not to rum of bump into anyone. When I finally saw the row with my seats, I walked towards it with delight.

I didn't focus on anything other than my seats. Which there were only two left, oh I was almost in tears once again. I hurried and I didn't notice the young boy who was trying to get away from his friend. They were laughing together and as soon I was behind him, his friend gave him a friendly slap in the arm and made him crash him into me. We both fell on the floor, side by side. I remained on the floor and tried to keep my anger in, it was the second time I have bumped into someone and I was hoping to never again repeat the process.

Lying flat on my bottom and looking at the boy who fell with me. He was about my age and he had black hair that was combed back with curls. His eyes, they were a rich chocolate brown, and they where the most handsome pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life, besides Erik's. I sat there frozen like a statue, hoping that he would see me invisible. He stood up in front of me and adjusted the black coat that matched with his French suit.

He held out his hand and hoped that I would reach for it, but I didn't for I believe I was trapped in his handsome gaze. "Mademoiselle, do forgive me, I did not see you behind me." his voice was low and comforting. I almost melted with love. "Are you alright?"

I reached for his hand and he helped me up with such passion. I tripped on the hem of my dress as I got up and it made me fall in his arms, he had strong arms. We both smiled in awkwardness and I stood up straight on my feet. We both kept gaping at each other like a bunch of idiots. I kept feeling a passionate emotion towards this boy, and I think he felt it too.

I snapped myself out of it. "Yes, thank you, monsieur. I'm so sorry for crashing into you I-"

"No need for apologizing, I should have moved out of your-"

"No, no, really, I should have known better then to run in the halls-"

"No, _I _should be the one apologizing; I did not mean to cause the both of us to fall. Well, I should be ashamed of myself for harming a beautiful girl such as yourself." He finished with a smile and took my hand and kissed it. _Oh my lord, he called me beautiful. That is so sweet. And he's so handsome. _"Let me introduce myself, mademoiselle, my name is Phillip. Phillip Karimloo. And you are?" He stood up straight again.

"My name?" I asked.

"Yes, your name, I bet it is as beautiful as you." He said with a gentle smile. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were so handsome.

"My name is Sara Chapa."

He held his hand out and continued to smile at me.

"Well, Ms. Chapa, would you like to see the opera with me?" my eyes widened with shock. He wants me to sit with him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I guess the powers of the dress were hypnotizing him with its beauty.

"I would like too." I nervously took his hand and he walked with me to his box. His box, which was Box 13, was with the top row of the left side of the theater. He opened the door for men and helped me with a chair. Oh, he was polite, charming, and sweet. I fell in love with him and I had a feeling that he fell in love with me too.

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

When I made it to the pillars, I noticed that Sara wasn't in the seats I found for her. No; there was a couple sitting in them. They must have taken them from her, and she must have found somewhere else to sit. I couldn't see her anywhere from where I was. I was too high up where the chandelier was.

Just as I was to find her, I heard the orchestra begin and the lights went low. _The opera is starting. I guess I can find Sara later, she is a young lady, I'm sure she is somewhere safe. _The audience was as silent as church mice. The stage lighted up and the set was set up with white walls and The Confidante and her two fobs came to the stage. The music began.

"_They say that this youth  
Has set my Lady's  
Heart aflame!_

_His Lordship, sure,  
Would die of shock!_

_His Lordship is  
A laughingstock!_

_Should he suspect her,  
God protect her!_

_Shame! Shame! Shame!_

This faithless lady's  
Bound for Hades!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!"

At that moment, I saw something that gave me anger that could kill a thousand men. The cow, Carlotta, was singing as the Countess, instead of my Christine. My orders were NOT obayed!

_"Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
Why who can this be?"_

_"Gentle wife, admit your loving  
Husband._

My love - I am called to England  
On affairs of State, and must  
Leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd happily take  
The maid with me."

_"The old fool is leaving!_

Serafimo away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak - but kiss  
Me in my husbands absense.

Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha,  
Haha! etc.  
Time I tried to get a better, better half!"

The choruses came in to sing along with the Countess.

_"Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho,  
Hoho,  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"_

My anger was about to get the best of m, I calmed myself down and firmly spoke above the crowds. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

The audience grew frightened of my voice and the little chatters of the managers amused me. From the stage I heard little Giry cry out to announce my arrival.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"He's here, I know it, it's him!" I heard the sweet voice of my angel. Carlotta came from behind and scolded her like a dog!

"Your role is silent, you little toad!"

That was it! No one in MY opera house will never call my love such a hideous name! "A toad, Madame! It is _you _who are the toad!"

There was a silence that consumed the frightened prima donna. I smiled with excitement. Oh, she was a toad alright; she just had to sound like one. And I knew exactly how to do that!

**Chapter 5, everyone! This was a fun chapter to write for you, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. But there will be more, I promise(majestic face) !**

**Have a nice day,**

**Spirit of the Opera.**


	6. All That the Phantom Asked of You!

**What is up my Phantom loving bros and sisters (mostly sisters). I'm back with Chapter 6 of THE LION KING!I'm just kidding, it's another chapter of The Phantom Wasn't to warn you guys, this chapter will be back to back POV'S OF Erik and Sara. Just to let you know.**

**Ok, here we go!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Phantom or the rest of the ****_Il Muto _****song. or the next song that will be coming up.**

**Erik's Point Of View**

Now backstage, I reached in my coat and grabbed an exact replica of the cow's vocal spray. I went behind a curtain and placed it on the table with all of her belongings. I hurried and switched them and waited for the magic to happen.

I raced up the stage stairs and looked down at the prima donna, who was about to use her spray. _This is fun._ The cow went back to her position and began her number again.

_ "Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my  
Croak!"_

Oh, I just had to laugh! "Hahahahahaha!"

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Croak, croak, croak, croak!"_

_ Ok, Erik, you are having too much fun with this._ I calmed myself down and stayed in Phantom mode. Just as I was to make another announcement, M. Firman came out onto the stage as the curtains closed in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten  
minutes' time... when the role of Countess will be played by Miss Daae." He pulled out Christine from behind the curtain and the audience clapped for her. That was she deserves.

Then M. Andre came from the wings of the stage to come beside Firman.

"In the meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera." He was sweating like a mad dog. Both men were sweating. They placed Christine back in the stage behind the curtain and. They set a foot away from the stage.

The curtain rose again showing the stage members rushing and changing into costume. It amused me; they were trying to look good while looking really ridicules. The scene changed instantly and the ballet came in with full focus. Then the music started, they danced with grace and fear.

I was enjoying this very much. Not only was my Angel going to sing, but I can actually see many faces of fear.

I stood in the darkness and from the corner of my eye, I saw the scene master, Joseph Bouquet. He was looking down at the dancers, with wide eyes, and with fear. I decided to show the managers what happens when they don't obey the Phantom of the Opera!

**Sara's Point of View**

"What in the world is happening?" I heard Phillip whispering under his breath. I myself didn't know what is happening, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with Erik.

The ballet performance was a bit amusing to me, though. Their steps were sloppy and they couldn't handle the sheep that were on the stage with them. The audience, including myself, were laughing at their ridiculous performance. The music seemed to rush the dancers and mess up their moves and grace, like and painter who was too lazy to make a perfect picture.

The music beamed and slowed, but soon grew fast and tensed. The final moves were intriguing. The dancers looked like there was a great danger lurking about. The music's pace turned faster and faster by the minute as if it was to cue something breathe taking. Them….

"Ahhhhhhh!" the dancers screamed with fright. There was a hanged man hanging from the top of the stage! It was a hideous sight. All around you can hear the gasps of the audience around the theater. Women cried and the men yelled with discussed.

"Oh my god!" I covered my mouth and closed my eyes as if everything were to disappear when I open them. I looked away! I was embraced by the arms of Phillip, his warm embraced made me feel safe. I attempted to look back at the stage.

"No, don't look! It's alright. Everything is-"

Phillip was interrupted by one of the managers. He sounded scared out of his life. The tone of his voice was weak and horrid. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, remain in your seats, it was an accident! Simply an accident! Oh dear!"

At that moment, I had to see Erik. This could be his doing! I hurried and broke our embrace and hurried to the door. As I exited the room, I started to run to the stage wings, that's were I'm able to get to the pillars of the stage and find Erik. Holding the hem if I dress and running into the patrons and their wives. I was almost there, until I felt Phillip's warm hand grabbing my arm.. I looked back at him while running and that made me trip on my hem and made us fall to the ground.

Phillip was on top of me and he blushed with embarrassment, and I as well. The people passed us as we laid there on the floor like idiots. I tried to get up but he was blocking me. "Sara, what are you doing!? The exit is that way!" he pointed to one of the hallways that was flooded with people.

"Please, I have to go." I lightly pushed him aside and stood up correctly. I grabbed my hem and began running, but my arm was again caught by Phillip.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why!?" his eyes were filled with care and worry. _His voice, he sounds like he cares for me. Does he really like me? Snap out of it, Sara! This does not matter, what matters now is Erik!_

I didn't answer him, I shoved my arm from him, but he caught me again! "Wait!"_ God! What is wrong with me!? _ He slid his arm all the way down to my and turned me to face him fully. He took my other hand and our eyes met with fear and love. He spoke to me in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "Will I at least see you again?''

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. How can I answer him? I know if I will ever see him. I hoped to see him again, but somehow I didn't know when. I didn't want to lie to him and tell him that he could. But I can't tell him that I will never see him either. Oh god, what could I have said!

"I don't know." I admitted. "But I do hope that we will."

With his left hand he placed it on my cheek. He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He leaned his head close to mine and he lightly kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful, ok?"

_Oh my lord, this is happening so fast! What should I do? I know, kiss him back, on the lips. Shut up! That is not lady like, for all we know, he could have done this a million time with other girls._ _No! I will not believe that!_

I smile when our faces met again. I just wanted to shout. I never had a boy, or anyone, kiss me before. It felt wonderful and beautiful. "I will, good-bye, for now." I turned from him and let our hands slide away with sadness. I didn't want to leave him, but I have to tend to Erik. I do hope he is ok.

**Erik's Point of View**

I followed Christine and that fop, Raoul, up the stairs and they soon made it up the top of the opera house. Oh, I wondered what they were thinking when they saw the poor scene master fall upon the stage and being strangled to death. I thought it looked good for the show.

The fob was standing behind my Christine, assuring her that the Phantom is a fable. Well, I'm NOT! He placed his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to drop the rose that I have given her the night of her performance!

_"No more talk of darkness _

_Forget these wide-eyed fears I'm  
here nothing, can harm you _

_My words will warm and calm you _

_Let me be your freedom_

_ Let daylight dry your tears I'm  
here with, you beside, you _

_To guard you and to guide you"_

And soon, my angel loved this man. She was betraying me! How can she even think to put this man first instead of me?

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment Turn  
my head with talk of summer time _

_Say you need me with you now and always _

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_That's all I ask of you "_

_ "Let me be your shelter Let  
me be your light _

_You're safe no, one will find you _

_Your fears are far behind you"_

_ "All I want is freedom _

_A world with no more night _

_And you always, beside me _

_To hold me and to hide me"_

_ "Then say you'll share with me one love one, lifetime Let  
me lead you from your solitude _

_Say you need me with you here beside, you _

_Anywhere you go let, me go too _

_Christine that's, all I ask of you"_

Christine sang with love, for this fob!

_"Say you'll share with me one love one, lifetime Say  
the word and I will follow you"_

And with a burst of unforgiving love, they sang like two songbirds that were meant to die together violently. Their tone and their voices made my loneliness grew twice as much then it was before.

_"Share each day with meEach night each morning"_

Christine, who was holding the hands of a man far beyond me sang to him like none ever before.

_"Say you love me"_

_ "You know I do"_

_ "Love me that's all I ask of you"_

And with that final saying, the two kissed and filled my heart with anger and hate. Not only has she betrayed me, but she has come to love this man over a man who has granted her a voice as pure and as beautiful as hers. My mind was focused on Christine's betrayal; I had loved her and loved her voice for so long. Why? Why was she doing this to me?

"Order your fine horses, be with them at the door." Christine said with joy and comfort. The fob took her hand and led her to the door. Both smiling as if they were the only ones on the roof, well, they weren't!

"And soon you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me."

The two left without another word of their god forsaking love. Oh, how she betrayed me! I can't stop asking myself why_. Why!? What the devil did I do to deserve this?! She SHOULD love me, and yet, she is under some kind of spell! _ I reviled myself from the statue that I was hiding in and walked to the rose that was on the snowy ground. I slowly kneeled down and picked it up. The black ribbon was cold.

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you repaid me, denied me and betrayed me! He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." I looked at the rose and felt a small tear coming down my cheek. I griped the rose and kept it close to my face. _How can she do this to me? Crying like a baby! I'm a man! I won't cry over this for this young beauty._ I crippled the rose and let the pedals fall with anger, I quickly stood up and ran over to the statue of the Pegasus and looked down at the city of Paris with hate! "You will curse that day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!"

I threw my hands out in the air as if I were to strangle someone. The hate in my head went deeply inside my heart and filled me with immediate destruction! I soon jumped off the statue and landed on the roof's floor with a loud thud! My cape surrounded me with passion and dark beauty. I stood up nice and tall and found Sara standing there with her arms around her. She was attempted to keep warm but the foolish child was outside in the snow with no coat on. I guess I didn't realize that she was there. _Did she see what just happened?_

We were standing there awkwardly with blank faces. She looked down at the ground and found the pedals surrounding the rose stem, and then she looked up back at me.

I gave a nervous look. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, and to see if you were alright." she said with a shivering smile.

"Oh," I replied with a heavy sigh. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She said. And with that, she gave me a warm smile that lightened my heart a little to make forget what happened. She looked at the sky while hugging herself to death. "Beautiful weather we are having."

I chuckled a little for her sarcasm. "Where is your coat?"

"I didn't bring one, sorry."

I walked up to her and took off mine. I wrapped it around her and picked her up bridal style. Even with my cape she was shivering, but she was enjoying my embrace.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Sara's Point of View**

When the both of us made it back to the lair, it was about 9:30. He placed me on the swan bed and left me there to change into my night gown. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. The soprano, her name was Christine. And Erik loves her. But Christine loves Raoul, and Raoul de Fob loves her. And somehow she betrayed Erik.

I was thinking about this as I change. When I finished buttoning my last button, I laid down on my bed. I didn't know what to do to make Erik feel better. He was pretty sad, and angry, when he was there on the roof. Erik must really love her, like I am with Monsieur Karimloo.

Oh, Erik and I are both in love! I know about his love now: the beautiful talented singer and Erik doesn't know about Phillip and neither does Phillip! Oh dear, what am I to do about this situation!? _Should I tell Erik now? No, he is in pain right now; he doesn't need to know that you're in love, yet! Just wait when it is at the right moment. _

Ah, but love was the problem. Love, why did it come in my life? When I was in the streets, I thought love was a ridiculous emotion. I was never loved. I was always shunned, fooled, and even beaten my whole life and I never believed in it. But when I met Phillip, I felt as if I was one with the gods and my life was actually happy. When we bumped into each other we felt a deep passionate feeling in our hearts and I instantly knew that it was love at first sight. _How strange, I feel like my life has begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you Sara?_

Juts then I heard the loud bang of Erik's organ playing. The music was hard and sad. It sounded as if it wanted to end its life. That is when I knew I had to focus back on what mattered most. I had to ask if Erik was responsible for the death of that man. I sat up straight on my bead and jumped off. This was the moment.

**Ok, there is some kind of drama in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Erik has to deal with Christine and Raoul. And Sara has to deal with the murder and figuring out a way to tell Erik about Phillip. What will happen? What will Erik do? What will SARA do? What will happen if I leave my BLT outside my patio? Please read, review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later J**

** Spirit of the Opera**


	7. The sight of a Monster

**Oh my GAWD! Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and we all know how much drama that is. You guys are in for a treat! And it's gonna be a good one! So I'm here with a new chapter of…yes, you guessed it!**

**TEEN WOLF! **

**Nahhh… I'm just playing, here is another chapter of The Phantom wasn't Alone.**

**Erik's Point of View**

I sat there by my organ looking at the music sheets, most of them ripped up and thrown away. It was at least a month ever since the performance of _Il Muto. _I couldn't believe that Christine had betrayed me. Why would she do this to me? After all I have done for her, and now, she has fallen in love with some rich longhaired fob! Oh how angry I was. I banged my fingers on the keyboard and made a loud hard depressing sound that can fill a man with sorrow. I banged and clutched my fist against the organ. I stood up and grabbed my music book and threw it to the ground! I cursed and yelled at it like a disobedient child!

This was one way to cure my anger. If I let it out then all will be fine and I will be calmed down at the end. I slowly sat back down on the bench and hunched over. My hands covering my face, my life was now over. I felt as if someone took my life away. But no; I was here, and alive. I began to cry and soon it became loud enough for the angels to hear. And one of the angels came down on me and placed its hand on my shoulder.

When I turned my head to look at this angel, I saw Sara. Like me, she had tears and they softly and slowly slid down her cheeks. _Was she crying for me? Why would she? No one should cry for a monster like me!_ I kindly pushed her hand away and turned my body to face her.

"Sara,"I said while adjusting myself. I quickly wiped away a tear from my visible side. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

She looked deep into my eyes and it felt as if she was trying to get into my soul. "You're crying."

"Yes…I…I know."

"Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, as you can see, I cry when other people cry." She wiped her face with her hand. "I really hate it when you are sad."

"My dear, please do not cry for me." I said as I placed my hand on her now tearless face. "Monsters like me are not meant for crying over."

She pushed my hand away.

"Why do you call yourself a monster?!" she cried. "You are not a monster!"

Oh she was wrong, so very wrong! I am a monster who kills and causes disaster. How blind is this child?! I can't believe that this child would treat me as if I was some ordinary person! If she treats me as an ordinary person; I'll show her how wrong she is! My anger was coming back to me!  
"I _am _a monster!" I kicked the bench as hard as my anger could. Sara gasped with fright and I grabbed her hand.

The girl yelped with pain and attempted to break free from my grasp. I pushed her down to the cold hard ground and cursed at her. _She is in shock! That will not do for me!_ Sara backed away fro m me until she bumped into a wall. I walked towards her and kneeled down to her height. She wasn't covering her eyes or defending herself. No; she was looking straight at my eyes, she didn't look scared to me! _She doesn't think you are a monster, Erik. Why don't you show her the monster that you are! _I took my right hand and went for my mask.

Sara's eyes widen with fright now. She nervously shook and waited for me to reveal my face.

"So, you think I am not a monster, eh? Well I'll prove it to you!" I ripped off my mask and saw the look in her eyes. "Yes, you now see the monster behind this mask. You now know the reason why I live in a world full of darkness!...Yes…you…s-see?"

I was comfused.

Sara didn't scream, hide, or even turned away from my face. She wasn't afraid, no; she observed me in an unusual way. Isn't she disgusted by my horrible hideous face? This was not the reaction I was going for.

"I told you, you're not a monster." Sara said with an unsteady look.

"But, But…"

"Butts are for sitting, Erik." She said with a giggle.

"I don't understand. Out of all of the people who have seen me, scream or laugh, but you…"

"Some people are horrible. The world is hard and the world is mean, but that doesn't mean that the all people are." She said with a warm smile. "There are people that look at people with equality and love."

When she said that, I stood back up and backed away slowly. She raised herself and gave a light breath of air. She wasn't like other girls. She was wise for her age. She got off the floor and patted her night gown. She looked down at the floor where my mask was. Bending down, she took the mask and observed it and walked to me to hand it back. With my hand I reached for my mask and took it. I stroked my hair to make it a little better than it was before and then I placed the cold mask back on my face.

**Sara's Point of View**

When Erik put his mask back on, I didn't know if I should ask him about the death of that man long ago. But for this moments sake I will have to find another time to ask him. No; I'll just forget about it, it is old news anyway but for now, we both needed to settle down a bit.

"Thank you." Erik said with an uneasy smile.

I went up to him and gave him the biggest hug in the world; he flinched as soon as I embraced him. I actually never hugged anyone in my life besides myself when I needed to warm myself up on a winter night. We both seemed to not have been hugged before. It was quite awkward; I don't really know how long these hugs are supposed to last.

**Ok, I'm really sorry for this crapy chapter, I promise to have a long chapter** **next chapter. There WILL be MORE later. Soon, I really promise. Thanks guys for your support.**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	8. Surprised and Broken Hearted

**Ok, hello guys and welcome to the most depressing chapter in the book, I think it might be but I don't know. So here it is….**

**The Phantom Wasn't Alone: Chapter 8**

**Sara's Point of View**

The day I saw Erik with his mask off was a sad day. Not because of his face but when I found out that this man was madly in love with Christine. Erik's sadness made me horrible and it made me want to do something for him, but what? I thought about it for a while, but then it hit me! I will cheer him up; I can do something to Christine! _Wait, don't do it; that will only make Erik even more depressed if something happened to her. Hmmm, what can we do to cheer Erik up? Ah-ha! The Viscount! Of course, he will make a perfect victim. _I laughed at the thought.

I will not only cheer Erik up, but, I will make the fob make a fool out of himself in front of Christine. This was going to be perfect. The only things I needed were a pink ribbon and a pair of scissors.

XxX

I hurried to Erik's room and knocked on the door three times. There was no answer for a while so I knocked again.

"Erik, I know you're in there." I said as I finished knocking. "Erik?"

There was still a silence and for the last time, I called his name. "Erik!"

"Go away, no one is here!" I heard him call out with annoyance.

"If no one is here, then why did I hear your voice?"

"Because-…hmm…you have a point there—No one is here!" he was beginning to act like a child, it really surprised me how much time he spent in his room. I never knew what he did inside because his room was the only room in the cave that had a door. I sometimes heard strange and unusual sounds coming from his room. They sounded as if they were angels crying.

"Come on, Erik, you have to come out." I said leaning against the door.

"No thank you," he said. "I am planning to stay here for the rest of my life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I will stay in this room forever until I slowly die and waver away into the amiss."

I couldn't take this foolish game any more; I placed my hand on the door knob and opened the door to find Erik. He was lying on his bed with nothing but red velvet blankets wrapped around him, making him look like a worm. He seemed to look comfortable in his warm covers.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, young lady?" he asked me like a father.

"Uh, yes I have, and you didn't answer me the first time." I said with a smart look. "Now get out of bed. I have something to show you."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "No, like I said, I am planning to stay here for the rest of my life."

He lightly smiled at me and I frowned. "Nope, this isn't going to work." I walked up to his bed. I grabbed the covers and pulled them away from.

"What are you doing?!"

I grabbed his visible leg and tried to pull him off the bed. It was hard at first and he was lying there like a dead man, making it worse for me. I needed to hurry, if I don't, Erik's surprise will be gone. And I didn't want that to happen. A couple of minutes later I was able to get him off the bed by pulling with all my might.

"Sara, enough, I'm going to fall! Ahh!" Without another word, I was able to see him fall like an idiot. When he was on the ground, I let go of his leg and watched him. His face was met with the ground and he was lacking strength, as if he was acting like he was trying to get up. "Please, let me be. I am just too depressed."

I guess I had to tell him about the surprise. "Well, if you're not going to get up, then I guess, I can't give you your surprise."

"What!?" Erik's head shot up from the ground. "What surprise?"

"Oh just a little something I got for you. Or I have to say made for you. but like you said, you are too depressed, I'll just let your surprise to away to fix himself up…"

"What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself, come with me! Please, you will love it!"

"Fine." Erik said while placing his head back onto the floor. When he said this I screamed with excitement. When he was up I lead him to the lobby of the opera house.

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

I didn't know what this child was doing; I don't even know what we were doing in the lobby. There was nothing but cleaning ladies and the managers arguing about the doings of the Opera Ghost, which made me smile with pleasure. I focused back on Sara, who was watching the opera doors with annoyance. Why was she so desperate?

"What is going on, Sara?"

She didn't answer me.

"Sara-"

"Shhh!"

"You did not just 'shhh' me."

"Just wait. I really do hope we didn't miss him." I did not know what she meant by that. Who was she talking about?!

Justas I was about to ask her, the doors of the entrance flung open with anger and the Viscount came in. He was as mad as a drunken man losing a bet in a gambling game. And the way his hair was, I couldn't help but cover my mouth to laugh. He looked ridiculous!

His hair was all cut up like a four year old did it and in his hair were pink bows that were caught in his hair. And there were black ink marks on his face. there was a drawn French mustache on his face and eyelashes drawn on his eyebrows.

I looked at Sara who was laughing silently with me. Her eyes were covered with tears. The Viscount was really mad. In fact, he was so mad, that the entire cast of the opera came in the lobby to see what the fuss was all about.

"Who did this to me!" the viscount cried out.

"Monsieur le Viscount, What happened to you?!" Andre asked with fright, the old fool was scared of Raoul's temper.

"This happened!" he handed him a small note.

"What is this?" Firman said looking at it with Andre.

"'Dear Monsieur de le Pansy, I will not have you disobey the orders of my master. This is only a warning towards you. Disobey my master's orders again, and I will have to take _all_ of your precious hair. I do hope we are clear on this.

Your "friend",

A.o.t.O' " Andre finished reading the note out loud for the whole crew to hear.

"Who the hell is this 'A.o.t.O'?" Raoul asked.

No one answered him. I looked back at Sara who was smiling at me.

"A.o.t.O?" I asked her as I raised my eyebrow.

"Angel of the Opera," she said. "I just made it up. I thought that the name was a bit much, but I only had a little time left. I was really hoping I was able to have time to draw a heart on both of his cheeks."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it would have made him even more stupid looking."

I couldn't believe her; did she do this just for me? When I was about to thank her she lost track of her work and stated to stair off into space. She was paralyzed and she was looking at something, or someone. I tried to look at what she was staring at but I couldn't, I just decided to ignored and tried to set her back into reality. Snapping my fingers in front of her face, she came back into place. She was blushing with embarrassment.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, something stupid."

I looked back at the Viscount. "No kidding." I decided to do something to repay this due that Sara gave me. No one has ever done this kind of thing for me. Not even Madame Giry. I went closer to Sara and gave her a hug, or I tried to, I guess I hugged her for a long time. When I let her go, we headed back to my lair and continued on my work.

Out of all of my work, I was only left with my masquerade costume for the ball. And while I was working on it, I needed more red thread. And I still had other things to work on. I had no time to sneak off and to set some, so I asked Sara to do it for me. But when I asked her, she was in some kind of dream land in her head. _What was she thinking of? I doubt she was admiring her own work on the Viscount. What would a young lady be thinking about? She must be hiding something from me, something that I will not approve. I should find out for myself. _When I came up to her, she paid full attention to me, as if I didn't notice her day-dreaming. I asked her to go to the surface and get me the red thread and other supplies I needed.

She agreed and I sent her off with the money to get the items. I showed her the way to the shop and I acted like I went back to the lair.

Through the halls of the opera house, I followed her all the way out to the public. The store that was nearby was the one I told her to go to. When she went inside I hid somewhere close to the shop. As I looked through the shop's windows, I watched her get the items like I asked. _I guess there is nothing that she is h__**i**__ding? I guess I am turning into one of those fathers—Wait! What did you just say?! Father?! No, am I turning into a father?! Set your mind back, Erik! Back to Sara! _ When Sara was out of the shop, I followed her back to the opera house, but somehow, someone was waiting there for her. It was a young boy.

This boy was about her age. He had black curly hair that was combed back. He wore a French suite with a white vest, which was very fob-like in my book, and with that, black dress pants. He simply was wealthy, of course. He was there by the entry doors smiling a happy smile at Sara, and to my surprise, Sara was happy to see him! When she came closer to him she hugged him! _What—when—how—where?! What!? Who is this Fob?! _My head was bursting with questions.

The boy took Sara's hands and led her to somewhere where they thought they will never be seen, but he was a fool.

I followed them to the corner of the house, and found them sitting at a bench where nice couples sit on a beautiful night. I was able to get close to where I was able to hear them.

"At last, we are here together, Sara." The boy said looking into her eyes. "Now I can ask you."

Sara gave him a puzzled look. "Ask me what?"

"If you can go to the masquerade ball…with me"

Sara's eyes went wide when the boy asked her. She was so excited. "Phillip really, you would like me to go to the ball with you?" Phillip that was his name! He must've be the son of one of the Patrons that come to the opera house.

"Yes, if that is alright with you."

Sara was more excited then I have ever seen her. She looked down at their hands which were holding. Then she looked at the basket full of materials that she had for me. Her excitement decreased. "Oh Phillip, I can't."

His mood changed into confusion. "Why not, is it me?"

"Oh no, it will never be you. It is just, well, it is really complicated." She looked like she was thinking of a way out. "It just, my, father, would not allow it."

My eyes widen with shock, surly she wasn't referring me as her father. If she was, then she was mad. Oh, this girl was hiding this fob from me!

"Surly your father won't mind, I'll even ask him myself." Phillip said as he stood up.

"Phillip no, if you do, my father will kill you, you have no idea who he is!"

"I am sure my father knows him, if he goes to the opera house, which I am curtain he does. Besides, if it wouldn't be for the opera, I wouldn't have met you." he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. I didn't like this one bit, when this girl comes back to the lair, I will ask her about this young boy! And I will make sure she never sees this fob ever again! I wanted to make sure I was at the lair before Sara, so I left before they were done.

When I came back to the lair, I went to my organ and waited for Sara's return.

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

Phillip was begging me to go with him to the Masquerade ball. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I didn't want Erik finding that I was in love. That will only make him feel bad, and worse, he could possible kill Phillip right there in front of me! I didn't want to create drama for everyone, especially Erik.

"Phillip, I can't."

"Please, Sara, please!"

"I'm sorry, Phillip, I have to go." I took my basket and hurried off back into the opera house.

When I was in the cellars, I was crying for what I have done. I love Phillip and I really would love to go to the ball, but Erik needs me. When I made it to the Lair entrance, I cleared my eyes and silently sniffed so that Erik wouldn't think I was crying. I sneaked passed the gates and saw Erik sitting at the organ. His hands were together and his eyes were directly on me. He gave me a sort of suspicious look.

I went up to him and placed the basket by him on the little desk next to the stage model. "I got what you needed, Erik." When I said this I hurried and tried to make it to my room, but Erik called me in the most frightening voice I have ever heard.

"Sara." Oh I could tell he was mad about something, but what?

"Yes." I nervously said while turning my body to face him.

"Come here."

I was afraid now, I did as he said and walked to him. I felt an angry feeling in Erik, like none I have ever felt.

"Are you seeing anyone, like a boy?"

Oh dear, he must have found out about Phillip, no! I have decided to tell him the truth so he didn't get mad. "Yes."

"I see," Erik said as he stood up. He walked to the basket and looked at the items that I have gotten. "Now, this boy, do you love him?"

I took a deep breath before letting it out. "Yes."

"Mmm…listen to me, and listen good, my dear, I do not want to see you with that boy ever again. Do you here me?"

My eyes were tearing up at bit, I wish that that didn't happen but I did tears were coming down my face. Erik went up to me and placed both hands on my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I know what it feels like to be in love, but there are some people who are deceiving young girls like you to do things. I just want you to be safe."

"But Erik, I love him." I said with a weak tone. I went into his arms and wept like a child. I don't know what to do anymore. I felt as if my heart was ripped apart and thrown away. I was never to see my beloved Phillip again. I had to find a way for Erik and Phillip to meet without anything going wrong, but I just know there was no way. No way

**Awww, Erik has forbid Sara to see Phillip! No! He can't do that to her!**

**ERIK: Well I just did so deal with it, Spirit!**

**ME: Come on! After all Sara has done for you!**

**SARA: No it's fine, Spirit. Erik is only doing this for my own good.**

**ME: No! Erik, you will pay for this!**

**ERIK: Whatever, you don't scare me.**

**ME: We'll see about that! **

**All right, that was Chapter 8; I hope you guys enjoyed this sad chapter. I will see you guys next time.**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	9. Masquerade!

**Hey guys, happy to see you all again! I have a nice chapter for you all, and I will warn you, there will be some language, so I just want to warn you on that. So without further or do, here is Chapter 9 of…..The Phantom Wasn't Alone! Yay! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THIS SONG! Sadly…**

**Erik's Point of View**

Ah, how time goes by fast. Tonight was the opera houses Masquerade Ball, and I looking forward to presenting my new opera Don Juan Triumphant, which was a complete masterpiece. And with that, I was finished with my Red Death costume. Oh, I was very pleased with everything I had put on it. Gold thread designs on the collar and sleeves and a well sewn suit. To go along with the out fit, I had made a new mask for myself to look like a skull. The only thing that was missing was my sword.

I was getting ready in my room, I didn't know where Sara was, and she must've been in her room. Ever since I told her that she couldn't see this Phillip boy, she seemed to be very lonely. She always stayed in her room lying on the bed with a depressed face, and every time I call for her she would never respond. I felt horrible most of the time. I never liked seeing her unhappy at all, it would always make me feel evil and black hearted. I could never cheer her up, not even my music made her feel better. Why, I was scared that she will never sing anymore with me! Her voice was a beautiful sound, and it can not be tamed due to sadness. And I wouldn't blame her for her love for this boy; I am still in love with Christine. Maybe Sara is feeling what I am feeling. That fob, Raoul, has almost forbid me to see my Christine ever again, and now, I am doing it to my Child!—Friend!

When I was finished adjusting my buttons on my suit, I came out of my room to check on Sara, just to see how she was doing. When I came to her room, I saw that she wasn't in bed. She was gone! Just as I was to call out for her, she came from behind a wall where all of Christine's cloths were. I was surprised to see her like this. Sara was wearing a white dress showed a good amount of shoulder and chest. The top of the dress had white silk ruffles that were short. And the hem of the dress was glittering with the light. Her hair was up and combed back and she wore a tiara that looked like it had snowflakes on it. I was astonished by this child. She looked very elegant and beautiful. But I didn't know that she was coming with me to the ball, I didn't know where she even got the dress! When she saw me we were both silent.

"Oh, hello, Erik." She said in her voice that seemed to be happy.

"You look nice in your Red Death costume." I still stood there like an idiot.

"Oh, yes, umm, yes. Thank you." I looked at her dress once again. "And look at you; you look beautiful in that dress. If you don't mind me asking, but, what are you supposed to be dressed as?"

She looked at her dress as well and held her arms behind her back "Well, from the looks of the tiara, I guess I'm supposed to be dressed as a snow princess."

"Where did you find a dress like that? I certainly didn't make it." I asked as I walked to her to get a better view. I circled around her like a vulture in the sky. Sara looked as well.

"Madame Giry helped me pay for it, it was the only one left in the shop that didn't reveal as much. All the others looked uncomfortable and heavy." Amazed as I was, I stood back in front of her to get her attention. She looked very beautiful in that dress. The white fabric made her shin glow like a diamond necklace. I didn't think that Sara would go to the ball after what I told her. She didn't look interested at all through out these 6 long months. And now, she was here, dressed up in a dress and a tiara, looking like the lost queen of Peru. I did felt bad for forbidding her from love but it was for her own good.

I adjusted myself and gave an uneasy sigh. "Well, are you ready to go to the Masquerade Ball?" I had no idea why I was hoping to see her smile. I guess I missed her warm comforting smile that always made my heart burst into a million pieces. At least that is what I hoped to see. But no; she gave me a low smile. A smile only death would love. It was lifeless; not comforting or pleasant. It was dead.

The girl waked towards the swan bed and took a white mask and held it close to her left side, were her cut still occurred. "Yes, I am."

The answer I wanted to hear but not the tune I wanted it to be, as soon as she gave her answer, I went a got my opera, and with a lifeless moods we held in our hearts we went off to the Ball. No words could describe the feelings that were held within us. We were both unsatisfied with the decisions of each other and we knew that things were going to work out between us in a way that we can not imagine. It was time, and time was precious. We had to wait…..in time.

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

The way to the ball was quiet and uncomfortable for the both of us. These past six months I have been depressed and lonely. Yes, Erik was always there trying to cheer me up as I did for him but nothing seemed to get me in my old mood. Erik even tried his music to release me from my lonesome prison. I felt like my heart was stolen from someone who wanted to love it, and that was Phillip.

Phillip was the only thing I thought about every day. I missed him so much and I couldn't bare another day without him; I would silently cry every night for him, wondering what he was thinking and if he was thinking of me. I wondered why would Erik do this to me, I sometimes wanted to flee from him and never see him again. But he was like a father to me. I would never run from Erik, he has done so much for me. He saved my life and made me feel like I had a new home.

"Sara," my thoughts were interrupted by Erik. He looked like he was crying a little, but he held the mood back from releasing. "Madame Giry and her daughter will be leading you to the ball. I, however, will not be attending till twelve. So in the mean time, I… would like for you to have some fun…and when I come to present my opera to the managers, I would like for you to hurry and sneak your way to the dressing rooms. I will be there to get you."

I nodded with obedience and we continued waking. "And, it will be alright if you dance with the young as well."

As soon as he said that my heart stopped!_ Did he just tell me I can dance with boys, no that can't be true? Oh my lord, he looks serious about this._

"R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Yes." He replied with a sigh. "I…I…just be careful, alright."

I nodded with pleasure. I can dance with Phillip, yes; I will be able to be with him, in his arms and in his embrace. Phillip and I, me and Phillip. Dancing in the air like two love birds in heaven. We will be the most dashing couple in the ball. No! I will not disobey my father—Erik! I have promised him that I will not be with Phillip anymore. Besides, he might not even be there. I hope he is.

When we made it to a small corner in the cellar, I saw Madame Giry buy a small door. She looked beautiful in her dress. She was wearing a black dress, of course and wore a dark black scarf with gold like leaves. Her hair was up with small diamond hair clips on it. She smiled as we both made it to her. "Ok, here we are, I will see you two ladies later." Erik announced as he left. He seemed to disappear in another corner. Madame Giry and I went out and met with her daughter.

XxX

We finally made it to the ball and it looked extraordinary! The lights made the lobby look golden and beautiful. Comedies fell from the ceiling and landed on the shiny floor with grace. The guest were dressed in the finest dresses and suits and the music rang like song birds in the spring.

_"Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade . . . _

_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade . . ._

_Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve . . ._

_Splash of puce . . . _

_Fool and king . . ._

_Ghoul and goose . . . _

_Green and black . . ._

_Queen and priest . . ._

_Trace of rouge . . ._

_Face of beast . . . _

_Faces . . ._

_Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . ._

_in an inhuman race . . ._

_Eye of gold . . . _

_Thigh of blue . . . _

_True is false . . . _

_Who is who . . .?_

_Curl of lip . . ._

_Swirl of gown . . . _

_Ace of hearts . . ._

_Face of clown . . ._

_Faces . . ._

_Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . _

_in the sound . . ." _

My eyes widen with excitement! I looked at Madame Giry who was smiling at me with enjoyment. Her daughter looked at the dancing couples and the music that played like a heartbeat. She took my hands and led me to the middle of the lobby floor where everyone was dancing. We both danced like fools in the rain. Laughing and singing and enjoying ourselves! I never felt so happy in my life. We were soon tired and decided to rest for a while; we stood by the walls and rested and calmly told fun jokes and talked like best friends.

"Sara, I been wondering, is there anyone in your life that has caught your eye?"

"What?" I asked.

"Is there someone that you love?" she asked again.

"No." I lied. I took my mask off for a moment; I really wished Phillip was here. I never saw him anywhere. I was worried. As soon as I was about to confess my love, the music sang again. The music was louder and bolder then before. This gave Meg the feeling to dance again.

"Are you ready to dance again?" she asked with excitement.

"Of course!" She took my hand and led me to the floor again. Dancing again and again, and while dancing, the couples were ready to do the switch partner dance. I was nervous, I have never danced with a boy before, but I always love to try something new.

_"Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade . . ._

_Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade . . ._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around - there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve . . ._

_Splash of puce . . ._

_Fool and king . . ._

_Ghoul and goose . . . _

_Green and black . . ._

_Queen and priest . . ._

_Trace of rouge . . ._

_Face of beast . . ._

_Faces . . ._

_Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . ._

_in an inhuman race . . ._

_Eye of gold . . . _

_Thigh of blue . . . _

_True is false . . . _

_Who is who . . .?_

_Curl of lip . . . _

_Swirl of gown . . . _

_Ace of hearts . . ._

_Face of clown . . ._

_Faces . . ._

_Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . _

_in the sound . . ."_

Dancing with each boy at a time; switching and switching like mad people. I was met with a boy in a black and white mask. The right of the mask was black and the right side was white. His eyes were handsome, they looked very familiar…

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Who could that be? Could it be a new boy or could it be….PHILLIP!? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I thank all of my mew followers and my followers who review and support this story. All of you guys really keep me going and I thank you guys deeply! Ok, again, hope you like this chapter and have a nice day! And Spring break (for some of us)! X-D**


	10. No one would Listen

**Hey guys and yes I give you guys' permission to scold me, sorry for the late update, my computer has been acting like a real butt and my poor puppy was sick, but she is well. I will now free you from your prison and give you what you want. CHAPTER 10 OF THE PHANTOM WASN'T ALONE! YAY! And I thank all my new followers; I hope I get to read what you think about the story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR THIS SONG!**

**Sara's point of view**

This boy looked at me with eyes of interest. I felt very uncomfortable and his grip on me was unusual. When it was time to switch partners, he would always keep me beside him and made the other dancers get bumped into on another.

I was getting a little scared, his hand a on my waist, so uncomforting. I tried to get away from him in a polite manner, but successfully kept me by his side. When the music sung, I pulled away and walked away from him, I had never in my life been so uncomfortable. I tried to keep my mind off of the boy but something about him was very odd, his eyes looked very familiar. I wanted to believe it was Phillip.

"Sara." I heard Meg call out. I looked to find her with the same boy by her side. "This handsome boy would like to speak with you."

The boy still had his mask on and I did as well.

"Mademoiselle, I would like to speak with you." he looked at Meg. "I would like to speak with you alone, if that is alright."

"Oh, no problem." And with that, Meg smiled and happily walked away and danced once more.

The two of us stood there in awkward silence. I began to lean on a wall and so did the. The way his masked reflected in the light and the way he looked at me.

"So, what are you supposed to be, beautiful?"

"Excuse me?" I silently said under my breath. Why is he calling me beautiful? To me, he has no right to call me that, I don't even know him, or do I?

"If I may, you look rather exquisite, and very beautiful." He said as he scooted closer to me. "Your courter must be a very, very lucky man."

I stood straight up and gave him a very stubborn look. "I'm so very sorry, but I am not being courted by anyone. Now if you will excuse me, I will be on my way."

"Wait!" he cried, and as soon as I turned my head to look, I bumped into some gentleman and fell down to the cold hard floor. But I was caught, by him. The way our eyes met gave me chills down my spine, but they were different chills. They felt as if I was with Phillip again, they way he held me and helped me up, could he be Phillip?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes…I'm …fine…" I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Could this boy be the love of my life? There was only one way to find out! I took his hand and asked him to come with me. He agreed and I led him to the opera staircase. Surely Erik, or any other person, could find us. The expression in his eyes was filled with confusion and I was feeling the same way too. If it did this, then there would be an awkward moment for the both of us, but I had to do it.

"Do you mind if I see who lies behind this mask?" I asked with hesitation. Even though this was a masquerade, I had to see who this was.

"Whatever for?" "Please, I must know." He gave a long heavy sigh and nodded. I reached my hand to his face and pulled up the black and white mask very slowly. I didn't think I would actually do this, but I did, and when the mask was finally off, I gasped. It was Phillip! I couldn't believe that he was here! I have been so lonely for so long and I have finally found him again. He was there in front of me, oh how I missed him!

"Now," he said. "I believe it was my turn." And with that he slowly reached his hand out to my face and, like me, slowly pulled my mask off. His eyes went wide and he immediately grabbed my waist and held me up like a child receiving the best birthday gift in the world. "Sara! My beautiful, Sara! I knew that it was you!" he twirled around and let go of me. "The love of my life, I was so miserable all these six long months, and now, we meet again."

We both embraced and I began to cry. "Oh, Phillip, I missed you so much, I too was miserable without you. I cried to the angels of heaven every night. I am so sorry for not coming with you to the ball, I regret rejecting your invitation, and I am very sorry for making you feel this way! Please, can you ever forgive me?"I continued to cry in his arms and he continued to hold me close to him.

"I was never mad at you, and never will, our love is too powerful, and thus, it has forbid me to ever be mad at you. I love you too much, and I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

He kneeled down to the floor and took my hand and with his beautiful eyes he spoke.

"Sara Chapa, I know we are young and we are in love, but i love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I covered my mouth with my other hand and I gasped. "I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Without another word, I heard the music stop and I looked over to find Erik, in his read death costume. He held his opera book with him and the people stood there with fear. There was a silence and without another move, Erik sang.

_"Why so silent good monsieur, _

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me good monsieur? _

_I have written you an opera!"_

Erik threw the book onto the marbled ground. I couldn't believe how frightening Erik could get. He gave chills down my spine. His voice was so demanding and evil. Phillip came behind me and held me close to him. He is protecting me, how caring and romantic. _Sara, stop it! Back to Erik and the frightened guest! _

_"Fondest greetings to you all, _

_Just a few reminders just before rehearsals start, _

_Carlotta must be taught to act,_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight,_

_It's not healthy in a man Piangi's age,_

_And my managers must learn, _

_That their place is in an office…not thee arts."_

_He then turned to Christine, who was wearing a pink dress. And to my surprise, the fob was not with her._

_"As for out star, Christine Daae_

_ No doubt she'll do her best—it's true,_

_Her voice is good,_

_She know though should she wish to excel,_

_She still has much to learn,_

_And will pried let her return to me, _

_Her teacher…her teacher…"_

Both souls looked at one another and slowly walked up to each other with hesitation. Erik face was looking down to her chest and with his hand he grabbed a chain from her neck and ripped it from her neck!

_"Your chains are still mine! You belong to ME!"_

Christine backed away and ran out of the opera house, along with the other guest. Erik soon ran up to the center of the stair lobby and soon disappeared into flails! Without Phillip knowing, I released myself from his embrace and ran up to the stair case. My hand was soon caught by Phillip.

"No, where are you going now?" he asked.

"I have to go again, please, I need to!" I cried, I tried to release myself but his grip was strong, but not strong enough to hurt me.

"Is it because of your father, does he forbid me to see you?!"

"No!" I managed to make him let go. "I have to go, fair well my love." I placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush. I didn't wish to go the dressing rooms so I jumped down the hole where Erik had fallen into. And I made sure no one saw me. I ran through the cellars and halls and caught up with Erik.

* * *

**Erik's Point of view**

I was on my way to retrieve Sara from the dressing rooms. I heard a small sound that sounded like huffing and puffing from someone. It grew louder and louder. The sound soon reached up to corner and revealed itself to me. it was Sara, her hem was covered in dirt stains and he was panting like a wild beast. _Why was this foolish girl running? I told her to meet me by the dressing rooms._

"Hey, Erik, how's it going? Good? Good…" she was breathing absolutely hard; it made me smile for a bit. I guess she must've had too much fun at the ball.

"Girl, what were you doing?" I asked. "Didn't I tell you to meet me by the dressing rooms?"

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to try the mirror room that you build."

"Ahhh, I see, and you haven't been with that boy, have you?" She gave me a smile that told me that she didn't and I believed her. I trusted her, and still will.

xXx

We were almost to the lake; I had a bad feeling in my gut that someone was following us, and I did not like it! When we were about to get on the boat, there was a small crack in the corner of the cellar. I told Sara to hurry and get on the boat. She did as told and I started to walk around the hall. There was no one. I heard a loud splash in the water and I turned my body to see if Sara fell. She didn't, but she was looking down at the water. She had her mouth covered like a something had shut her up. As I walked to the edge of the lake, there was a huge splash in the water. I fell down to the ground and found a boy standing over me. It was that damned boy, Phillip! How did this stupid boy get here?!

I looked at Sara; she had tears going down her cheeks and was speech less. Phillip was holding a small knife in his hands and he held it in front of my face, who did he think he was?!

"Monster, I command you to release my love from her prison and to leave us alone!" this boy, he had anger like me.

With my foot, I tripped the boy and made him fall to the floor. I took the knife from him and pinned him to a wall. I held the knife close to his neck. "Mousier, this will be the end of you!" I shouted with anger.

I was ready to stab this boy on his neck until he punched me in the rib and managed to push me away. He began to run to the boat I soon grabbed him by his arm and shove and push him to the ground! Now I was standing before him like before. I threw the knife into the lake and I pulled out Punjee from my red coat and quickly tied it around his neck. As I was about to pull, I heard a pleading cry from Sara!

"NO!" came up behind me and with the knife she sliced Punjee in half, saving his life. When the boy landed on the ground with Sara over him…she was protecting him! She was crying and the two laid there holding each other for dear life. What was I doing!? I almost killed someone, and Sara, she was protecting him. How could this be? Was I becoming more of the monster that I was, was I wanting to kill again? God, why was I cursed?!

I stood back from them; I dropped what was left of Punjee and slowly backed away. Sara's eyes were filled with horror and worry, and I couldn't bear to look at them, she made me feel guilty and discussing! I love Sara, and I never wanted anything to happen to her, I never want to see her harmed or unhappy. And now, I have hurt her, in her heart she loves two men. She loves me as her friend, and she loves this boy like none ever. Was I tearing her happiest apart? Oh god, if I was, I didn't want to anymore. She has made me love her like a daughter, and that what she was a daughter! Phillip stood up and took Sara's hands.

"Come, we must hurry, this monster will kill us if we don't!"

"No, I'm not leaving my father behind, Phillip."

"What?" he cried. I was surprised as well, she called me father. What? was I a father to her all this time?

"This is your father? The Opera Ghost is your father?" She gave a deep breath.

"Yes, he is." She turned to face me, her eyes still covered in tears. "Erik, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen." She came up to me and took my hand. I was silent; I didn't know what to say.

"Sara, please, come with me." Phillip said with a tear going down his eye.

"Phillip, I love you, but I must stay here."

xXx

When we came back to the lair, I was upset. I stayed in my room and cried like a child. What was happening to me?! Why was I feeling like I had to do something?! I sat there on my bedside with my head bent down and tears dropping down my face and hitting the cave floor. I was miserable, what I just witnessed was something real. I heard a knock on my door and when I didn't answer, the door opened. It was Sara; she was wearing her white night gown. She was still in tears, but they were small tears. I sniffed and I heard her sweet voice.

"Erik."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I can explain—"

"Sara, I do not wish to hear anything. What I just saw out there was something I couldn't even imagine—"

She came to me and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry even more. As she cried I began to cry a little myself.

"Erik, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I wished I didn't disobey you, I didn't mean to!"

"Stop it!" I said in a firm tone. I embraced her as well. "Yes, you did disobey me, but that doesn't matter right now. I was just worried for you! I have seen so many things happening to girls like you in my opera house. The way men treat them. I just didn't want you to end up like them."

"But Erik, I love him, and he loves me too…" I was afraid to ask how. But I knew she would answer me in a weak way. She was very determined that he loved her. And she might be right and she could be wrong…

"Yes, I hope he does, my dear, I hope he does." I cooed. I couldn't that I was doing this. I felt so horrible for doing this. Why couldn't I have killed the boy? I don't understand what was I doing, what was I thinking?_ Sara has done something to you!_ No, she has showed me something today. And she has, she has showed me love, something that has been haunting me for a long time. I guess the only love I felt was my love for Christine. I still love her and will find a way to get her to be mine!

"Erik." Sara looked up at me with her beautiful hazel-red eyes. "I haven't heard you sing in a while, can…you sing me a song…please?"

I smiled and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear. "If it makes you happy."

"Mmmhmm, Thank you," she whispered.

I didn't know what to sing, but I made up something just for her.

_"No one would listen,_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears…_

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen;in my dark my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world _

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last,_

_A voice in the gloom,_

_Seems to cry 'I hear you',_

_I hear your fears,_

_Your torment and you tears,_

_You saw my loneliness,_

_Shared in my emptiness _

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears"_

When I looked down at her she was asleep in my arms. Her breathing was slow and calm. She looked so adorable when she slept. Without waking her up, I picked her up bridal style and walked to her room. I laid her down on the sawn bed and looked at her. She was something, alright. She was someone who really understands me. I looked down at her and took her hand, warm and soft.

_"No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears…" _

Before I left, I gave a small kiss on her hand and looked at her. She was now my world, she was special, and she was now my daughter…

**OMG! I don't know what to say about this chapter… but wow! Erik almost killed Phillip in front of Sara. Am I the only one who finds that messed up? No, just me? Fine... Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review and tell what you like. The reviews keep me going and so do you! Have a nice day! Spirit of the Opera**


	11. A Wondering Child and a Prayer

**Hey guys another update! That's crazy! I hope everyone had a great spring break! Well, here we are, Chapter 11 of The Phantom Wasn't Alone! Oh, and to make this really interesting, but I will share that with you at the end of the chapter. So enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don not own this song or the phantom of the opera, I wished I did.**

**Erik's Point of View**

Sara and I have been getting alone like we used to and I was very grateful for that. I guess that I had no feelings for someone else like this, except for Christine. And speaking of Christine, I had to leave Sara in the lair, for I had a plan for getting Christine. She was going to visit her deceased father at the cemetery. And I sing for her and then take her! Of course Sara has no idea that I'm doing this.

It was in the morning and Sara was still asleep. As I placed my cape on, I walked to her room. She sleeps like an angel, and with that, I leaned to her face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. And I left.

xXx

I arrived at the stables and saw the couch setting the horses up for riding. I sneaked up behind him and with a horses ring I struck him to the ground. He was on the floor and I had to carry him off somewhere so he can not be seen. One I hid him I hurried and finished setting up the horses and waited for Christine.

I sat up in the couches chair and covered myself from Christine or anyone else that could recognize me. I covered almost my face and the rest of my body.

When I just finished I heard Christine's footsteps coming towards the carriage. I looked over my shoulder a bit to see her; she was dressed in all black, which she looked beautiful in that color.

"To my father's grave, please." She spoke. Her voice was very weak and her face was caressed with sorrow, I didn't like it!

One she was fully in and comfortable, I started the carriage and went to the destination. I heard the horses' hooves clopping and the air calling out to my ears.

We were now in the forest, the cemetery wasn't that far from we where. The dark woods, they were beautiful at this time. The dark shadows that lurked around every corner of the land. And the snow that show no mercy into one's heart. As we road along, I heard Christine's voice singing:

_"…In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name…"_

We soon made it to the cemetery. Christine got off, thanked me, and went off. She held roses close to her heart. And with every beating moment in my heard, I hurried and drove off.

I made sure I hid the carriage somewhere close where I can easily find it. Once that was finished I hurried and followed Christine to her father's grave. And she sung the most beautiful sing I have ever heard. The song was very touching but I could not imagine what it was like to have a father. I never had a father; I wouldn't know what it was like to have one.

_"You were once my one companion, _

_You were all that mattered _

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my would was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, _

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me do,_

_All that you dreamed I could…_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, _

_Cold and monumental _

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle…"_

She soon reached that walk way to her father's grave. She had small tears coming down from her eyes and with a big breath she sung again as she walked to the grave.

_"To many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say good-bye_

_Try to forgive,_

_Teach me to live _

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years…" _

Christine slowly sat herself down on the steps of the grave. She sat the roses down by her and looked upon the grave house. The house was very old but was still up. Upon the entrance there was an engraving, "DAAE", and a side engraving of her father's head. I thought this was a perfect place to hide and capture my Christine. Perfect….

_"Help me say good-bye… _

_Help me say good-BYE…!"_

There soon was a silence, a silence you hear from angels. And that was soon my cue for my trap. I got ready to sing and with out another silent moment I began…

_"Wondering child, So lost so helpless Yearning for my guidance…"_

_"Angel or father Friend or phantom,_

_Who is it there staring?"_

_"Have you forgotten you angel?"_

_"Angel oh speak, What endless longings Echo in this whisper…" _

_"Too long you wondered in winter..._

_Far from my far reaching gaze…"_

_"Wildly my mind beats against you!" _

_"You'll resist!"_

We both sung with strong beating hearts!

_"Yet my/your soul obeys!_

_Angel of music I/you denied you/me,_

_Turning from true beauty! _

_Angel of music my protector/do not shun me,_

_Come to me/your strange angel!"_

Christine soon fell in my trap and she slowly walked to the grave house as I continued to sing!

_"I an you angel of music, _

_Come to me angel of music…"_

"No, Christine, wait!" I heard Raoul's voice crying out to her in the background. The fob was on the horse racing to her. She turned to face him with relief.

"Raoul!"

He pulled out his sword and light pushed Christine aside so I couldn't get her. "Whatever you may believe, this man this thing is not you father!"

I had enough of this fob; I ran off the roof and fell on the ground, almost stabbing the fob. He blocked as I stood up and we both clashed swords together! Attempting to kill one anther we both failed, we were both fine swordsmen I had to admit. We reached to an edge of the grave and with my cape I flung it around the top of his head, hoping to hit him and caught him off guard of where I was at. He ducked however, and I bashed my sword against him and made him jump off the edge and land on a grave, which was very disrespectful to the dead. He landed on the ground and got up as fast as light.

I jumped off as well and landed by him as I made my cape fling in the air, making me seem bigger and unable to defeat. Clashing and banging our swords together. Every move that I would make, he would be able to block it, which made my anger for him grow ever stronger! We soon made it to the middle of the aisle and right behind Raoul was a log, which was perfect. I rushed him and managed to trip him. I hit my sword towards him, which the fob moved to get away, and made my sword hit the log! Damnit!

The fob hurried and raced toward an angel statue and made me swing my sword into a fence like statue. He got my sword and I stuck, and the idiot managed to get himself stuck too! We squirmed to get free. We soon looked into each others faces. I pushed him with my shoulder and got him away from my side. I released my sword from the fence and swung hard at him which got him off guard!

We were then divided and separated by another statue. We stared at each other and soon played a childish game of "where am I?" and with that I vanished. I sneaked up around him and used the element of surprise and swung my sword at him again! Fighting and fighting!

As we fought, I somehow heard Sara's voice calling out to me! "Erik!" I didn't look; this fob was in my complete attention. I managed to get him to another statue and cut his arm with my sword, not the kind of cut I wanted but I guess it was convenientl.

We soon turned crazy and fought with more speed then ever. Raoul was growing angry and managed to hold a steady potion on me. We both hold still and from the corner of my eye, I saw Sara coming from a grave. She raced towards Raoul and took his arm! _No! What was she doing?! She has to get away, I don't want her getting hurt! _

"No, leave him alone!" I heard her cry. She took Raoul's arm and with all her might she tried to pull his arm away from the strike.

With his sword handle he pushed Sara away and pushed me to the ground. Sara landed by a grave stone, she was still… she didn't move!

Raoul to his sword and was about to stab!

"No, Raoul!" Christine cried. The fob looked back at her. Christine looked at Sara who was motionless on the ground, then looked back at him. "No, not like this…"

Raoul and I looked at each other…we both panted like wild dogs from a hunt. He backed away and looked at Sara as well, she was gone! She wasn't lying there by the grave, where did she go!? He put his sword away and ran to Christine, he helped her up on the horse and they were off, away from the cemetery and back to the Opera House!

I got back up and flung my cape. I stared at them as they ran off. "Now, let it be war, upon you both!"

When I turned to find Sara, she was no where to be found! I looked everywhere and called for her! I was so worried! I came across the same grave stone that Sara was last seen. I bent down find anything from her, and when I looked behind it she was there. She was leaning against the stone and she had small tears coming from her eyes. I kneeled down close to her and held her in my arms. She was so cold and weak… I wished I knew why!

"Sara, you foolish girl, what were you doing…how did you get here?!"

She caughed a little. "I…I…I followed you here from…th..the carriage… I woke up to find you gone." She coughed some more. "I sneaked in to the carriage and hid behind a statue…I saw y..you fall…and I c..came..to..to.. help you…"

"Now…_you_ need help, come, were going home." And with that I wrapped my arms around her once more and move into. a position. When I was about to carry her, I placed my hand on her cheek and moved a hair away from her face. Then I noticed something strange. She had blood on her cheek, but there was no cut anywhere on her face. I then looked at my gloved hand. There was blood on it! I wasn't bleeding at all!

I looked at Sara. From the corner of my eye, I saw a red stain on the left side of her body. I then remembered the cut she had when we first met! I carefully turned her over and observed the stain. I ripped her dress a little and found a large wound on her side! It was the same wound and It had busted, and I guest from the fobs sword, he had sliced it up some more! I was so mad! The fob as injured my daughter, and now she is loosing more blood then ever before!

"Sara! You are bleeding!" I picked her up bridal style and rushed out of the cemetery. I hurried to the carriage that I hip and placed her on the seats. I couldn't come back to the opera house with the carriage, I would be caught a placed into mine and Sara's dooms. I took one of the horses and hooked up separate ring on it. I let the other go free. I took Sara into my arms again and we both were on the horse.

We drove off back to the house and I made sure Sara was still awake! I made her talk little sentences so I knew that she was still ok!

"Sara, we are almost there! You are going to make it!"

xXx

Madame Giry was able to get us inside the house without anyone knowing. She was truly a saint and I was thankful for her assistance. When Sara and I made it to the Lair, I hurried and placed her carefully on the sawn bed and cleaned her wound. I then wrapped bandaged around her and made sure she was able to make it! I didn't want to lose her; she was all that I had right now.

Two hours went by, and Sara was asleep. I sat there on a chair by her bedside. I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking to myself that this was my fault, and it was. If it wasn't for me, she would have been, safe, and she wouldn't be hurt!

"E..Erik." I heard her soft voice.

"What is it, are you alright?"

"Y…yes I…I'm alright, listen." She said as she coughed. "This is not y…your fault. T…This is no one's fault…"

"But that fob, he hurt you and you're weak. Who knows what could happen!" I said with an uneasy look.

She took my hand and held it close to her.

"Anything could happen…it's all up to God, Erik…God knows what is best for all of us…"

"Of course." I agreed. I still think that God has forsaken me; I still felt that god had broken me and thrown me away.

Sara smiled at me, her warm smile that I will always love. Yes, God has made me a monster, but, he has given me something that I never dreamed of having, Sara and Christine. I kissed Sara on her forehead and let her rest some more. She fell asleep quickly. I looked upon her with worry, I don't know if she will make it. She had lost so much blood at the cemetery. And I feared the most. Sara said that God decides what is best for us, and for the first time ever, I was going to prey to him. I bent my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know how theses start, but I gave it my all.

"God in heaven, I know that I have mistaken you and pushed you away, but, I just want to talk to you. I have preyed to you before when I was a boy, preying to get away from the gypsies and hoping that you would take my life. But I will not be preying for me; I want to prey for my daughter, Sara. She has told me that you have planned out everyone's life, and that you decide what is best for us. I don't get it, but, I just want you know that I love her with all my heart."

I opened my eyes look at her. Then I continued with my prayer.

"Ever since she came here, I felt like she was going to change me. And she did. So I just want to say, please heal her. Please, I would be lost without her. i wouldn't know what to do without her. I beg you, send an angel to place it hand on her and heal her. That's all the Phantom asks of you. uhh…thank you, amen"

I opened my eyes again and looked at her. her peaceful silence worried me, and so did my prayer…

**Yay! Erik is preying! I never knew that he would do that for Sara! I hope you guys' enjoyed it! Now, I wanted to show you something that caught my eye. From the movie, the wondering child scene, the name "DAAE" has no accent mark above the second "A". I totally blew my mind. If you guys want to check that out, you can go on YouTube! ANYWAY, please review and like and have a nice day! **

**Spirit of the Opera**


	12. No! Don't go, please

I woke up and found myself still sitting by Sara on the bed. She was still sleeping and I checked her wound to see if it was alright. I gave a sigh of relief, she was fine and I didn't think that she would have made it. I guess God really saw my love for her. I got up and stretched and walked out of her room. I stared at my cave, dark and embraced with shadows.

Tomorrow was the performance of my opera and it was my cue for kidnapping Christine. This was the last straw for me, I had to think of a way to take Christine and force her to become my wife.

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

_The opera stage was glowing red lights. The audience was disgusted by the performance; police everywhere looking for the dangerous Opera Ghost._

I opened my eyes and I was in the lair; I had the strangest dream about the Don Juan Triumphant opera that Erik wrote. I was somehow in pain. I looked at my side where the pain was taking place and saw a bandage on it. I unwrapped a little bit of it and it was still a little fresh.

Remembering what happened to me was still fresh in my mind. The Viscount slicing me with his sword and win Christine, Erik was angry at him. I don't know how long I've been asleep so I decided to see what Erik was doing and ask him. When I came out of the room, I found him suiting himself up. He was wearing almost all black with a white fluffy shirt on. He put on a black mask and turned to face his organ, I didn't see me behind him. We were standing there in silence and without a word he raced towards me and gave me the warmest hug in the world. I didn't see his face but I could tell that he was crying for joy. "You're alright, thank God!"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." I said as I wrapped my arms around him as well. I couldn't believe how happy he was to see me still alive. He was as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

We both released our hug and I asked him what he was dressing up for.

"I am getting ready to perform with my Christine." He said as he continued to adjust himself.

"Erik, but I thought that Piangi was going to perform as Don Juan." Then I thought about it. _He was going to kidnap Christine during the opera, but they will easily recognize him from his size!_ "Erik, your not thinking about capturing Christine, are you?"

He stopped for a moment. "Yes, I am.''

"But what if there is a plan to kill you? Don't go on the stage."

Erik walked back to me with a stubborn look. He certainly didn't like the way this conversation was going to start.

"And why shouldn't I?" I gulped at the question. "Because, I…I had a dream about it." Erik shook his head. He was not amused with my answer.

"You are a foolish girl; there is no way that the Phantom would be caught on stage. I will be fine, my dear.''

"No, please, don't go on!" I said as I took his arm. He jerked his arm away from my grip his eyes were turning a little red with anger. He turned to walk to his organ and placed on his cape on.

"I don't need this, Sara!"

"I don't want you going on that stage; I have a bad feeling about this."

"Are you saying your not allowing me to go to the stage?! Are you forgetting who I am?! I am the Phantom of the Opera, and I can do whatever pleases me!" he shouted.

"But Erik-"

"Enough!" he banged his hand on the organ which gave me a fright. "I will be back! I do hope that I will find you here in the Lair!"

He stormed off into a corner that led to the theater. I couldn't believe that he didn't listen to me. I don't want him to get hurt! _Well, you know what this means. I'm going to have to save my father from death. Even if it was a dream, I still have to save him. I now know what to do._ Even if I had to disobey him again, I grabbed my coat from the closet in my room and hurried to the theater. I didn't know what to do but I had to do something…

**Sorry for the short chapter. Longer one will be coming soon, I promise. Have a good day! :-D Spirit of the Opera**


	13. The final Threshold: Separated

**Hello, everyone! Wow, just a couple of more songs and then the story end and the plot will be mine! Bawhhahahahahah! Yeah, so here is what you've been waiting for…Chapter 13 of the Phantom Wasn't Alone! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or this song…sadly :(**

**Sara's Point of View**

I ran through a small door that led me to the audience row, and I couldn't believe my mind. The stage was red and there were dancers dancing in black suits. I looked around the area and found the Viscount looking at a police guard that was behind him. I knew it! It was like my dream; there were guards everywhere around the theater. The people watching the opera caught my eye, when I turned to see what they were looking at I was shocked!

Erik and Christine were up at a balcony by the pillars, and they were holding each other. Erik was embracing her like Don Juan would and it surprised me a little. He did always say he was sort of a Don Juan, which made me smile for a minute.

And Christine, she was in some kind of spell, she was going along with this song. I was even more surprised when Erik broke character and sung something different from the opera, I got nervous.

_"Say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Lead me save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too!_

_Christine,_

_That's all I ask of….!"_

And without another word Christine took off his mask, revealing his face that people find disturbing. The people screamed in terror and the guards hurried to save Christine and to capture the Phantom!

At that very moment, Erik took a small knife and cut a red rope that was connected to the chandelier. The crystal ornament shook al little soon Erik and Christine fell down a trap door and vanished!

Many people gasp at the happening and without another word or scream the chandelier fell from the ceiling! The cries of women strike fear into my heart; I myself was caught in the crowded mess. I was trying to get to the dressing rooms but many men and women were pushing and shoving to get out!

I tried to get away but my foot was caught under a chair and I couldn't break free. I struggled and I only injured my foot. I looked up at the ceiling; the chain to the chandelier broke and fell down, this was it, I was going to die!

"Help, someone!" I cried. My foot was still caught! "Someone, please help me!"

Without giving another cry, I could see the Chandelier coming towards me, then….

_CRASH!_

The chandelier crashed right on top of me! I felt the small crystals falling on top of me and I was in deep pain on my side! I cried as loud as I could to get someone to hear me, but I was loosing my breath, I was turning week…I couldn't hear…anymore…my eyesight turned blurry…and just as I was about to close my eyes…I heard the voice of an angel…calling to me.

"Sara, can you hear me?! Sara!" the voice sounded familiar. I couldn't see who it was, I was loosing my sight a little, and everything was blurry. Soon a dark figure came to me; it struggled to get to be due to the chandelier being on top of me. I heard the voice call to me again. "Sara! Benjamin, go get Monsieur Khan, now!"

I felt the figures arms around me, as if it was embracing me. I never knew who it was but I had a feeling it Phillip…I smiled as I fainted…

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

_"You've passed the point of no return!"_

_"Angel of music you deceived me…" _Christine sung. "I gave my mind blindly…"

"You try my patience! Make your choice!" I held the rope tighter in my hands. I pulled the rope that was connected to the fobs neck and make him gag even louder then before. Oh the sweet sound of pain, it was music to my ears!

Christine looked at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help be forget about the fob. She lightly shook her head and walked towards in the lake, not caring that her beautiful wedding dress was getting wet.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone…!" _

Without any hesitation she went up to my face and kissed me on the lips. Her sweet intoxicating lips made me flinch a little. Her sweet touch to my disfigured face, it gave me chills down my spine. She broke our kiss and looked into my eyes. She gave me a face only a child would make, and it made my feelings toward her stronger then ever.

She leaned her head closer to mine and we both touched lips again. Her hand toughing my face once more… and again she broke our kiss. Her eyes, more beautiful then ever, made me realize I was doing something terribly wrong. I knew I was hurting her and I never wanted to do it again.

I felt tears going down my eyes and I backed away from her in self disgust.

_What was I doing, I'm a monster. My Christine doesn't disserve me! She has promised to stay with me, but, how can I let her do that. No, I now know what I have to do._

With one final tear that has fallen down my cheek. I walked away slowly.

"Take him, forget me! Forget all of this!"

I pointed to the fob and she ran towards him. I could hear the voices of the mob calling my name!

_"Track down this murderer,_

_He must be found!" _

I continued to my organ and looked away. "Go now, don't let them find you!"

I looked to see Christine untie the ropes around the fob's neck. I looked away and walked towards Christine's room. "Take to boat, swear to me, to never tell…of the secret you know of the angel of hell!"

I turned to find the two hugging for dear life, I shouted at then like a mad man. "Go now, go now! And leave me!"

I said no more to them, I assumed that they had already left me. Sitting by the bedside of the room; looking down at the Persian monkey, the small music box sung to me. The music came through my ears and filled my heart with sorrow and loneliness.

_"Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face, _

_So the world will never find you…"_

The music died, and I looked up to find Christine. She was standing there in the wedding dress that I dreamed of her wearing on our wedding day. She

_"Christine,_

_I love you…"_

She looked down at her finger with the engagement ring that I forced on her finger. She slowly pulled it off and walked towards me. She slowly bent over and took my hand. The ring that I wanted for her, the ring that I dreamed of her wearing every single day of my life, was now…placed on my hand. With her hand she closed mine; I gave away a small tear that came down my cheek. We both looked at each other for the last time and then she left.

I never wanted to see her leave me alone angina, but in my life I knew that this was meant to be. I knew that I never disserved happiness. The dress flowed as she walked away from me. I looked down at the ring and I heard the angelic voice of my angel sing away with the Viscount.

_"say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime."_

_"Say the word_

_And I will follow you"_

_"Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning…"_

I stood up and watched them sail way on the boat. I saw her hugging her love. Something I wished I had at the moment.

_"You alone, _

_Can make my song take fight…_

_It's over now,_

_The music of the night!"_

I stormed off to the mirrors. I took a small candle stand and bashed it against the mirrors. Each one I bashed resembled the strong love I had for Christine. I almost crashed the entire mirror until I came to the last one. Raising the stand I bashed it against the mirror and broke the glass. It was the way out. I looked out at my cave and gave it a silent goodbye to the opera.

Going through the cashed mirror I released the curtain and made sure that it was closed and didn't show the tunnel.

As I walked through the tunnel I remembered that Sara wasn't there like I told her! I panicked and I heard the echoes of the guards and the mob, they already made it to my lair. I hurried and ran; I didn't even care if I made It to the outside area.

Finding Sara was my next mission, I have to find her before I or Sara gets caught by the guards. Oh, I was worried out of my life; I don't know if she was taken of she was somewhere safe, I just hope that she was alright. I hope that her wound wasn't affecting her!

When I made out of the opera house, I sat by a corner where no one could see me. What was I going to do? I need to find Sara and I don't know where to start! But then I remember, she could be with that Phillip boy, I remembered finding out where that he lives. He doesn't live too far from the opera house; I could possibly make it there by foot. We will see.

I began walking and the only thing that was in my mind was Sara's safety.

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

I don't remember a lot of what happened. I honestly thought I was dead, but no, I woke up finding an old lady patting my head with a warm cloth, drenched with water.

I quickly sat up and made the lady gasp.

"Oh, my dear, please don't do that. I am a very old lady, you know."

This place gave me a bad feeling, a bad feeling that never went away. I felt as if I was in another dream, but I didn't think so, it felt too real for me."W-Where am i?!" I cried.

The woman placed her cloth down in a bowel that was on a dresser. "Calm down, dear, there's no need to be frightened."

"But where am I?" I asked again. I then remembered everything. "The opera house, the chandelier, screaming, shouting…THE PHANTOM!"

"Shhh, it's alright-"

"No, it's not alright!" I shouted. I pulled away the covers that were on top of me and I raced out of bed.

"Where are you going? You have to stay and rest, child."

"I cant', I have to find my father!" and as I was almost to the door, it opened.

There stood a tall coppered skinned man with a persain hat on. His suit was a grey-like color and his red tie made his eyes look mean and dark.

I backed away; I didn't know who this man was. But when I hit the frame of the bed, I panicked!

And right behind him was Phillip; he raced towards me and hugged me like none ever.

"Oh, Sara, you are okay! I'm so glad!" I hugged him as well; I needed his company so bad.

I kindly pushed him away. "Phillip, what is going on, where am I?''

"When I saw you down below with the audience, I hurried to meet you. But when I saw…your…" he leaned in closer to me and whispered the word "Father", he then continued. "Cut the chandelier down, I saw that it crash on you. I came in to help you and I took you home and my friend Monsieur Nadir Khan fixed you up."

He gestured to him and Nadir gave warm smile.

"But, what happened to the opera house?! What about my fath— the Phantom?" I asked as I began to feel my eyes tearing up.

Monsieur Khan went up to the old lady that was standing buy the bed. He whispered something in her ear and she left. He then came up to Phillip and I do believe that there is something I must speak to her about."

Phillip looked at him then sighed. "Yes, of course." Phillip looked at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "When you two finish, there will be supper waiting for the both of you. Sara there is a dress in the bathroom that you can change in; do be careful when you put it on, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Phillip then walked out of the room, leaving me with Monsieur Khan. I gestured me to sit on the bedside and he sat down on a chair by the bed. He gave me a stair that put chills down my spine then back.

"Miss Chapa, I have a few questions if you don't mind."

I gave a small gulp before answering. "No, go ahead."

At that moment, I knew that this was going to be a long night.

**Yay! At this moment, the plot is NOW MINE! BAWHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys get ready for ALL the drama that is coming this way! Have a good one!**

**Spirit of the Opera!**


	14. Together again and an Annoying Brother!

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of THE PHANTOM WASN'T ALONE! I am terribly sorry for the long wait, it has been two weeks, wow, that's a new recorded. Wow, I should not be proud of that! :( So I will give you your prize. Ok, so here we go! :-D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, but I now own the plot! Bawhahahahahahahahahah!**

**Sara's Point of view**

"Miss Chapa, I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

I gave a small gulp. "No, go ahead."

Monsieur Khan adjusted himself on his chair.

"Well, first of all, how are you feeling, Miss. Chapa, I hope that your injury isn't bothering you."

I placed my hand softly on my side. "It's fine, I have been through bigger injuries."

He gave a small nod in relief and went on with his questions. I had no idea what was about to happen, but I know that I don't have time for questions, I had to find Erik.

"Miss Chapa, I do believe that you have been in the opera house recently, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And I'm aware that you know about the famous Phantom of the Opera."

"Yes, I'm very aware."

He raised an eyebrow. "And the many people I've interviewed told me that he has an accomplice…"

I knew where he was taken this. I don't know if here was a cop or anyone that has to deal with Erik. But for my father's sake, I will protect him. I had to lie, even if I didn't like it.

"If you're asking me if I'm the accomplice of the Phantom, then you're dead wrong. I have never seen him in my time of being in the opera house."

"Yes, I'm sure you haven't. By the way, I must ask you….do you know Erik Destler?"

My eyes widened and my skin had goose bumps all around my arms. That was Erik, but how does he know my father's name. _Oh no, they must have found him! And they might kill him! _ I gulped again and turned my face away from Monsieur Khan's.

"I see, I'm guessing that you know him. Well my dear, he is the Phantom of the opera."

* * *

**Phillip's Point of View **

I stared down at my plate, I wasn't hungry, and I was worried for my love. What she has been through gave me chills down my spine. I don't get how she would survive the chandelier crashing onto her; it would have nearly killed her! But I'm glade it didn't, she is a special girl. When I first met her I felt like God had sent me an angel from above.

"Phill, what's got into you?" My older brother Ramin cried. I looked at him as I sat up straight on my chair. "You look worried."

"I'm just a bit scared, that's all."

"Scared for what?" He got out of his chair and walked up to me as if he was some sort of beast. He gave me an evil grin. "Are you scared of…the Phantom?!"

"Come on, will you please stop? You're acting like a child!"

"Ahh, at least I haven't been acting like child for almost a year."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I stood up to check on Sara.

Ramin walked up in front of me and blocked my way to the stairs.

"This girl is getting in your head, she has made you different. You used to be so highly intelligent. And now, she has made you mad for love."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now please, I need to go check up on my…."

"Your…girlfriend?" he said as he smiled. "By the way, have you succeeded in proposing to her?"

I frowned at him; I remember what happened when I almost attempted to ask her. I was about to ask her, but her father stood in the way. If I remember, correctly, he almost killed me.

I didn't want to answer him so I took my hand and messed up his hair, which is the only thing he loved. He gasped as I hurried up the stairs. "Hey, watch the hair!"

I went up the room, I was about to knock when I heard a knock on our door. Most of our servants were at their own homes, and I know that Ramin wouldn't get it, so I thought that I should get it myself.

I made it to the door and opened it.

I didn't know what to do at the time when I opened to door. I stood there as white as a white rose.

Sara's Father.

He stood there in front of me, wet; wearing a white shirt and his mask was missing. He didn't have black hair like the last time I saw him, he had a sort of golden brown hair. I couldn't bear to see his face; he was as hideous as a dead man, and at first, that's what I thought he was! But, I had to suck it up like a man. _Oh, God!_

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

I made it to the house, it wasn't a big house, but it was pleasant. I hurried and ran up to the front steps. It was lightly raining long ago and I am wet. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently. I really hoped that my little girl was in there, if she wasn't, I wouldn't know what to do. I would have cried until I died.

I was very cold in this weather, it was snowing and it had sprinkled a bit. I hugged myself awkwardly until I could manage to warm up my body.

Another minute went by, and finally, the door opened. It was Phillip. He was white for the moment, I already know the reason why, and was frozen like a statue.

"Boy, is my daughter here?" I growled at him in my Phantom voice.

"Y..Yes sir, she is." He turned his face and tried to look at me dead in the eye.

"Boy, you have the right to not look upon this face, please, take me to her now."

The boy nodded and let me in. he gestured to follow him and I did so. When we were walking up the stairs, I looked down to find another young boy looking at us. He looked at bit older then Phillip, and he had the same black hair as him.

We made it to a room where Phillip had told me that Sara was in. he lightly knocked and opened the door for me. There were two voices I heard. I heard Sara's voice and another voice that I haven't heard in a long time. I walked in to find Sara lying on the bed, safe and surprised. She jumped off the bed and hugged me with delight.

"Father!"

I hugged her back and I lifted her up and spinned her around. I was so happy that she was safe! I think this was the fist time that I had smiled and laughed for her. I couldn't image what I would have done without her.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so glad that you're safe. Oh, thank God!"

When we finished we both broke our embrace. I was the happiest man in the world!

"Erik!" I looked over to see Nadir! What was he doing here, he has promised me to leave me alone a long time ago. And now, he is here, and he has found me.

I lightly pushed Sara behind me and gave him a mean glair.

"What are you doing here, Persian?!"

"I should ask you the same thing, Erik!"

We both starred at each other, as always I looked at him with so much hate, and he would always give me a look that would always make me feel guilty.

"Father, what's going on?" Sara asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Her touch made me calm down a bit.

"My love, why don't we leave these two alone for a while, they seem like they need to talk."

I looked at the two teens and nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is right. Now go on."

And with that, the two went out of the room, leaving me and Nadir alone to "chat".

When we were alone in the room, Nadir was grinning at me.

"Wow, Erik, I can't believe it, you're a father. I didn't think that that would happen—"

"Don't you change the subject, Nadir! I know why you're here, and I'm not letting you crashing into my life again and try to take me in, do you hear me!" I was almost shouting.

"Shhh! Quiet down, I don't think that you would want your daughter hearing you!" he said as he gestured me to sit down on a chair he pulled from a corner. "I'm not here to 'crash in your life'; I'm here to see how you were doing. It's been a while since I have seen you."

I didn't get it, almost every time he finds me he would want to take me in and make me live with him. He thinks that I couldn't live on my own and look at me, I have managed to live under an opera house for almost 12 years(I assume that I am 25 years of age)!

"Wait, so you're not here to take me in again, or at least attempt to?" I asked in confusion.

"No, I wanted to see if you were behind the case of the opera house. I do hope that you didn't start that fire."

"Of course I didn't, why would I do such a thing." I lied, I remember cutting down the chandelier and setting the opera house on fire, but I didn't tell Nadir, for only God knows what he would do.

Nadir raised an eyebrow at me. I honestly didn't think that Nadir would not try to get me. He has been doing it for almost seven years. I guess Nadir has given up and realized that I'm on my own.

* * *

**Phillip's Point of View**

I didn't know what was to happen with Monsieur Khan and Sara's Father, but, I decided to keep myself out of that business. I don't what to end up being on the father's bad side, if I wanted to marry the girl of my dreams: and I have to be on his good side to do that.

Sara and I were walking through the halls of my father's mansion. I had led her to my mother's room so that she can borrow on of her dresses. I made sure that no one was watching, and with that, I sneaked the both of us inside to room and locked the doors.

I told Sara to sit down on the bed and wait for me, I was going inside my mother's closet and look for a dress for her to try on (I had forgotten to take the dress I had out for Sara with us on our way out). I was going through the closet and finally found a dress that would fit her. It was a nice light pink dress with small roses stitched on. It had long sleeves with ruffles on it. I came out o the closet and presented it to Sara.

"What do you think of this one, dear?" I asked her with a smile.

She stood up and looked at it. She held the dresses sleeves in her hands and felt it. She really seemed to like it.

"Well, what do you think?" she answered. "I want to look nice for you."

I handed the dress to her and kissed her cheek. "I think that you would look beautiful in it. You'll always look beautiful."

She blushed. "Ok, if it makes you happy."

"Great, there is a bathroom bright behind that door." I said as I pointed to a door at a corner.

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door, but not all the way. I know her well, and I know she didn't mean to not close the door all the way. I thought it would e nice if I closed it all the way for her, but without scaring her and interfering with her privacy. I walked over to the door and placed me hand on the door knob. I heard her humming in there, and how sweet ad beautiful her voice was, no wonder why she was at the opera house when we met. She can sing!

I looked a little from the door and saw her changing, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't resist from hearing her sing. As I looked in, I blushed. She has the most beautiful body I have ever seen. She has the body of an angel. Her skin was like a light cinnamon color and her dark brown hair flowed down all the way to her elbow. In the light, her hair looked black like a raven. I backed away slowly before she removed her under garments, I didn't want to disrespect her privacy, but I already have. I cleared my throat and sat down on the bed, waiting for her patiently.

When she was finished, she came out and we headed down to the dinning room where she can meat my brother, and hopefully eat something.

We came down to the table and I sat her down on a seat right next to me. All of a sudden, Ramin came in and immediately sat down right next to her, making her flinch.

"Oh, what joy, the young lady has finally awoken from her slumber." She cheerfully said to her. She looked at me in confusion.  
"My dear, this is my brother—"

"Karimloo, Ramin Karimloo." He interrupted as he took Sara's hand and kissed it. I really hated it when he did this to all of the ladies that I have accompanied. He was sort of a Ladies man, or that's at least what he called himself. "And what would your name be, my dear?"

Sara gave a small gulp. "Sara Chapa."

"Sara, Sara, Sara, what a beautiful name." He continued with a smile. "You know, Phillip has always talked about you.

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hmm, in fact, I would sometimes hear him calling your name in his sleep."

"Ramin!" I cried, I was blushing with guilt while Sara smiled.

_Oh brother! God, if you can hear me, please get my brother out of here before he embarrassed me! _

"And he would always write about you in his diary!"

"Ramin, you are going to eats those words for your last meal!" I said as I stood up from my chair. He was getting me really mad!

"He would write—and I quote—'I love Sara so much that I wish to marry her and live happily ever after!', then he would sing non stop about your beauty!"

At that moment, my face turned as red as red roses in winter. Sara looked at me and smiled. I didn't know what she was thinking, but somehow it led her to hugging me. Ramin kept laughing and telling her about my so called "diary", but I write in a journal, not a diary!

_Ramin you are so dead!_

**And that my friends, is chapter 14 of the Phantom Wasn't Alone. Again, I am SO sorry for the late update! I will try to update sooner for every chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! Please review my dear readers, it keeps me going! :)**

**Spirit of the Opera**


	15. A Story Finally Told

**Spirit of the Opera is here with another chapter of THE PHANTOM WASN'T ALONE CHAPTER 15! YAY! It has been a long week and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, testing really makes you tired doesn't it? And two hours of Cinderella rehersal is just a pain in the butt! Well, enough of my babbling, lets get to the story, shall we?! :-D **

**HERE WE GO! **

**Sara's Point of View**

It has been several months ever since the Opera burning to the ground and Erik and I have been staying with Phillip and his wonderful family. Erik was a little nervous when he met Phillip's parents and it was difficult for them as well to have the Phantom, a man who killed and caused chaos, be in their home. Unfortunately, they really never had the interest in seeing his face, which I find completely absurd, if they were going to have my father stay here, and then they were going to have to get use to his face. What would happen if his mask accidently came off? Then, they wouldn't have to be afraid. But they were wonderful people. For the first time ever in my life, I felt like I finally had a home with a loving family.

Monsieur Khan has been helping me with my injuries for they still occurred in my health. I would feel a little pain every once in a while, but I still lived. He would give me a medicine every week to help with the pain. I never really knew what sort of medicine it was, but, it would make me sleep for hours, which never bothered me because I was able to take a break from my father's voice lessons.

Every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays were my singing lessons. I wouldn't complain to my own father about the lessons, yes they were very hard and my voice would crack a few times but they caused no permanent damage. On a lesson day, father would always make me sing a note higher and higher than I have ever sang it before. One night, I sang so high I lost my breath and fainted. The next morning, father told me to be careful.

Phillip and I have been with each other as well. We were able to spend more time together, well, sometimes. His brother, Ramin, would accompany us once in a while to be with us.

Ramin was always looking out for Phillip. They were really close; I thought I would never see a brotherhood this strong before. Ramin was there for him always. Whenever someone was picking on Phillip, Ramin would always be there to be by his side.

I was sitting in my room, wearing my white nightgown with my hair in a long braid, right next to Phillip's and there was a knock on my door. I jumped off my bed and opened it to find Phillip. He was in his nightwear with a grey rob one and he was giving me a smile of excitement.

"My dear, I have some wonderful news." He said as took my hands into his own.

"What is it?"

"Ramin and I have to be out of town for a business call, and I wanted to bring you and your father along with us."

"Oh my, how very kind of you, love. Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Costa del Sol! Isn't that marvelous?"

I paused for a moment and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck spring up with fear. _Costa del Sol, no, how can this be, why would this be marvelous?! _ I couldn't breath and my mind was filling up with deep dark memories of the past and the experience I had with that place. My mind became stuffy and I couldn't stand still I was shaking. And with one brief breath of air, I fell to the floor. I lost most of my strength.

"Sara, are you ok?!" I heard his voice cry. "Sara…"

* * *

**Erik's Point of View**

I had no idea what time it was, but I was sent to Sara's room immediately. Nadir told me that Sara has fainted, and with that, I rushed to her room with out another word. I hoped nothing bad happened to my dear daughter, if something did, I wouldn't know what to do.

I came to her room door and opened it without hesitation. Phillip, his brother, Ramin, and their maid where there around her bedside. Phillip was sitting right beside Sara, holding her hand. I came over to the bed and kneeled down to face her.

"Sara, my child, are you alright?" I asked.

She was till and her eyes were filled with tears. "F…Father…"

"Yes, yes, I'm here, what happened?''

Her tears came down from her eye and down her cheek. She looked at Phillip. "My love, I must speak with my father….alone, please…" the tone of her voice gave me a dark and horrible feeling in my stomach.

Phillip nodded and let out everyone in the room and waited outside. When they were gone, Sara carefully stood up from the bed and took my hands. she seemed ok in health, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Papa, has Phillip told you about a business trip?'' Now that she motioned it, I do recollect the boy announcing about the trip. But what did that have to do with anything? I nodded slowly and she continued. "Well, Phillip has invited the both of us to join him."

"And…?"

"It's in Spain!" she cried with more tears. I stood up from my seat and sat right next to her on the bed.

"Child, what is wrong with Spain? You were born there, and you are inherited from there as well."

"Yes, I know, papa, but…"

"But?"

She sighed. "I am wanted there."

_What?! What the hell is this child talking about? She is wanted for what? _ I couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Why would she be wanted, no daughter of mine will never, in a million years, will she be wanted for anything in a country!

"What do you mean 'wanted'?" I asked with worry.

"I…I..you wouldn't understand….."

"Understand?!" I shouted. "Understand?! Child, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Alright, long ago, when I was about six years of age, I lived by myself in the Costa del Sol Opera House, I was found by a police guard. And they took me to an orphanage when I was abandoned by my parents. I didn't know what sort of family I was in, but it wasn't a good one. When I stayed in the orphanage, I was found by my 'parents' who were really thugs who stole precious good to make pounds of money. I didn't know why, but somehow, I found out that I was very valuable, when I attempted to run away from them, they captured me and beat me until I was covered in scars and burses. They told me that I was a 'very special' kind of human. They told me that I was worth a lot of money and that they were to sell me to a man who was willing to pay them for my existence."

I was very shocked. How is this possible? No human alive would be able to be worth money, or have some kind of being to be "very special". This was absurd!

Sara continued with a sigh of fear. "I was very scared, papa, I didn't know what would happen to me if I was purchased to the man, or if I had run away again."

"Sara, did you know why the man was wanting to buy you?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, papa, I knew all to well. When we made it to the man's home he purchased me and took me to his son who was about a year older then me. I was kept in chains in a dark room and I had barley enough to eat. It was horrible, so very horrible." She began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. "I tried so very hard to escape, I even tried committing suicide to end my torture!"

"What were they going to do to you?"

"When I was of age, I was to marry the man's boy, and how horrible he was. Once in a while when it was late, the boy would comedown to my room and he would always touch me in uncomfortable ways. He would force me show myself naked in front of him and he would pin my arms down to a wall and whisper into my ear, 'when we are married, I am going to make you mine. I will make sure you scream my name in pleasure and you are going to love me!'!"

My heart was beaming with fire; I cannot believe that this boy would make my daughter do such disgusting things at that young age for his pleasure.

"Sara, listen to me, do you know his name?"

"His name, I could never forget, even if I tried. His name is Antonio Burrmos."

Antonio Burrmos, I will remember that name….yes…

"Child, how did you manage to escape him?" I continued, I didn't want my child to suffer more of these painful memories, but, I must know my child's past; this was good information to me. If I am able to, I will make sure that my daughter will be released from this monster's prison. I _will_ make that damned boy suffer!

"I was able to…."

"To what?" I asked.

"I…I..was able to kill one of the guards by strangling him with one of my chains. Of course I didn't have time to hide the body, I just took the keys from the guard's pocket and unchain myself and run away from that terrible hell. Then I traveled for a while and sung for a couple of crowds to get money to feed myself. But when I came to Paris, my life changed, and I met you."

This girl amazed me, she has killed to free herself, just….like me. She will not be attending this trip whatsoever! I will make sure that I will do everything in my power to keep my daughter safe.

After a while, Phillip, Nadir and Ramin came in to see how everything was going. I didn't k now what to tell them, nor did I want to tell them about what Sara has told me, for if I did, it would ruin the love between Sara and Phillip, and he will think of her as a whore. I made sure that Phillip and Sara had sometime alone. But I know that this was going to be difficult. For whatever reason this boy wishes for us to accompany him to this trip is far from mysterious.

A week went by and Sara hasn't been feeling like herself after the news of the trip. Anything that had something to do with Spain would make Sara tremble and bawl.

But this week was surprising. On Saturday, after supper (which of course I didn't attend), Phillip called me to meet him in his father's office to discuss about something that stopped my heart from beating.

* * *

**Phillip's Point of View**

This was going to be the night, I was going to ask Sara's father for her hand in marriage. I didn't know how this was going to turn out, last time I was with him he, well, that didn't matter! I already had the perfect engagement ring for my beloved Sara, which I hoped that she will say yes.

I waited in my father's big office for Monsieur Destler's arrival. I was so excited that I couldn't even breathe. When the door opened and Monsieur Destler came in, I rushed beside him and sat him down on a chair.

He gave me a very strange look that brought chills down my spine. We both sat down and I began my speech that I had prepared for him.

"Monsieur Destler, sir, I now that we have been through a lot and that we both love Sara very much." He raised an eyebrow that made me nervous for a moment. "And for what it looks like, you have been a great member of the family, now, what I'm trying to tell you that I love your daughter so very much, and that I will do anything for her."

"Boy," he said with a sigh. "If you are going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage then I will approve. But now, I must speak with you about something important."

"What?! You….you will allow me to marry your—"

"Boy! This is no time for excitement; I must speak with you about your business trip to Costa del Sol!"

"Oh, sir." I sighed. I couldn't believe that he approved! I was go happy that I didn't realize that I was about to ruin my surprise. "That trip was just a little disguise for my surprise for Sara!"

"What?!"

"Yes, I told her that it was a business trip, but really, it was supposed to be a surprise for her, I was going to take her to the Opera House and propose to her. I just needed your approval!"

"Boy, you have made a fool out of yourself—"

I interrupted. "And the best part of all, there is going to be a big ball for our engagement! Isn't that such a wonderful idea?!"

"Boy!" he put his hands on my shoulders and calmed me down for a bit. His hands were so strands that they made me sit still on my chair and I made no sound at all, there was an awkward silence between us. "I strictly forbid you to take my daughter to Spain. I forbid it!"

And with that, the man walked out of the room, slamming the door shut with a cool hard vibration in the air. _What did I do?_

**That was Chapter 151 I hope that you enjoyed it, please read and review (they really keep me going)! I hope you have a great weekend! **

**Spirit of the Opera**


	16. A Nightmare and a Decision

**I hope you guys are having the best weekend of your life, anyway, here is chapter 16 of The Phantom Wasn't Alone!**

**Sara's Point of View**

_I woke up in a strange room. The room was a red like color with black veil curtains and red wallpaper with black designs. I looked down at myself, I was on a bed with black covers, and I was in my regular nightgown. Where am I? And where is everyone? I looked around and found nothing that would answer my questions. All of a sudden, there was a small low chuckle in the air and it echoed across the room. The chucked entered my mind and embraced it with dark sounds of terror. It gave me a small headache. _

_I was cold all of a sudden, I hugged myself to try to keep me warm, and then I remembered about the bed. I reached my hand for the black cover and I found it gone. Now, there was nothing but a red bedcover. How-What-When did? I don't know where I was, but I was getting a bit scared._

_When I hugged myself again, I felt like I was being watched; I felt as if someone was there with me, by my side. I looked behind and I found a strange figure, a man like figure, sitting at the edge of the bed. I was confused, I didn't know what it was, but I backed away from it. _

_The figure chuckled the very same chuckle, and it sounded amused. It frightened me, I couldn't bear to see the figures face. The figure moved and began to crawl towards me in all fours, and I backed away as much I could but I ended up bumping into the frame of the bed. The figure and I were face to face. Its eyes looked into mine and I could sense its thirst for me. I didn't know what it wanted; I was frozen like a statue._

_"Who are you?!" I shouted._

_The figure's lips grinned with pleasure. It leaned its head closer to mine and I could feel its cold breath on my neck. Slowly, it placed its hands on my legs and slowly pulled up my dress skirt._

_"What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!"_

_I pushed it off of me and without knowing, it striked me on my face by its hand. Its anger was left on my face like a force to powerful. I fell on the bed and I could feel its body climbing on top of me. It pinned my arms down on the bed and it laughed hard, its voice striked fear into my heart. _

_"Hahahahahaha!" _

_"Let me go, please, let me go!"_

_"Shut up!" it shouted. That voice! I know it anywhere! Antonio! When I looked up, the figures face turned into the horrible boy that once made me want to end my life! His black hair and his horrible eyes, his eyes are what caught my attention, they weren't an icy blue color, no, they were red like a rose and they glistened into the darkness! I thought he was turning into a demon, a demon who wanted everything that brought pleasure into him. I struggled and tried to break free, but he was too strong, and he continued to laugh. "Did you miss me?"_

_"Antonio, get off of me, please!"_

_"Hahahahahaha, there's no way that you will escape from me again, m' dear, I'm stronger then ever!" He leaned his head again towards my neck and rubbed his lips against it. His lips were so cold, alone with his heart! "Now, you will be mine….Forever!"_

_He laughed one last time! Oh, I was scared out of my life; I thought that I will never get him out of my mind, never!_

_"No, no, no, no!" I cried_

_"Yes, you're mine forever, and you will love me!" he griped on my wrist and squeezed them as hard as he could. I felt a sudden force come into my veins and somehow I felt weak. I lost all of my strength! I began to lose my breath , band slowly stopped moving, I fought it as much as I could….but it was useless….I was done…I couldn't move, all I could do was cry. My body was dead, but I was still alive to meet my fate….I even wondered if this was just a dream, it didn't seen like it._

_I laid there in his grasp and he stroking my neck with his cold hands. He was very interested in my neck; he desired it like a small child who desires sweets. Antonio sat up straight upon me and slowly unbuttoned my collar on my nightgown. I couldn't believe it….he was….I can't even say it! _

_He quickly pulled down my gown and he stopped when he reached my chest. My shoulders were cold and I shivered, he again stroked my neck with desire. With his arms he lifted me and kissed my neck, but something was different with him, his teeth were very strange. He sucked my neck like a bat would suck blood from its prey._

_I screamed into his ear to at least let me go. "Ahhhhhhhh!" _

_"Oh yes, I can tell that your blood is healthy, m' dear. It seems...Delicious."_

_Blood, delicious, what is he talking about?! _

_"Ahhhh!" Antonio placed his demon like teeth into my neck and sucks my blood, what was he doing to me and what was he?!_

I woke up with a loud gasp for air. I looked around my room and all I could see is the flashing light of a thunder storm. I could feel sweat coming down my head and neck. I hurried and placed one of my hands on my neck to see if I was bitten. There was no bite or any kind of mark that would make me believe that it was real. I sighed with relief. It was just a dream. But this dream was so real, I felt every single touch that was given to me, I felt the pain that the dream form of Antonio gave me with his teeth.

I couldn't understand what was happening. I know that it was just a horrible nightmare, but it seemed so real. I didn't know why God had given me this terrible nightmare. I was scared though, scared out my life.

I cried into my pillow; I needed Phillip, he will protect me from the dream. I needed him beside me, holding me, telling me that everything was going to be alright. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room to Phillip's!

* * *

**Phillip's Point of View**

A few days after the announcement were depressing. There were times when everyone in the house would ignore each other completely. It was hard for me to make Sara feel better. For who knows why she was acting this way. I tried many things to cheer her up. I tried taking herout on a nice dinner, walks in the park, music, sunsets, sunrises, it was difficult!

I even tried taking her out to the new and improved Opera Populair, where we first met, but not even that could cheer her up. I simply gave up; I don't have any other solution.

I was writing in my journal on my bed, it was a stormy night and I couldn't even tell if there was even a world out there. If I looked out on a window, all you would see is darkness and a raindrops falling hard on the glass. There were even screams of lightning and a few crashes of thunder, which brought a sort of calming feeling inside of me.

_January 15, 1885,_

_Times are hard now. When I last wrote in here, I said I would tell my dear love that we are going to Spain. Which, did not turn out well, I thought she would be happy to go, but she simply freezes up ever time I bring it up. She seems she doesn't like Spain, or she might have bad memories there. Her own father has forbid me to take her or to even speak about it in her presents. I don't understand!_

_I really tried to cheer her up as well. And now every time we look at each other, she would go off into her room and cry. I would knows this because I would hear her behind the door, and it makes me upset. I lost her._

_I don't know what to do at this moment. All that I want to see is her smile._

Then I remembered, Sara's birthday was coming up, yes, she will be sixteen, and be officially a grown woman. Well, she has always been one. She is always proper and lady like.

_ Yes, I've got it! I will get her something simply extraordinary and she will feel better, yes. I will tell her that the trip was just a little joke and that we were really going there for her birthday, then I will propose to her as well, to make the moments even more dashing! I will_-

I looked up to see my door open slowly. I closed my book and set it off to the side of my bed and onto my drawer. When I looked again, I saw Sara. She was in her nightgown with her in a braid, how she would always put it when she was going to bed.

I looked at her with a blank face, what was she doing here?

"My dear, is everything alright?" I asked as I got out of bed to meet her by the door. When I came to her at last, I saw tears coming down her cheeks. I placed my hand on her cheek and I could feel her tremble with fear. "Sara, are you—"

I was interrupted with her immediate embrace. "Can I sleep with you, just for the night?"

"Whatever for?" I then remembered the storm. "Are you afraid of storms?"

She buried her face against my chest; she was cold to the touch.

"No, I…I had a nightmare." She said almost embarrassed.

"Oh, of course you can." I said with a warm smile.

She looked up at me and gave me a smile, something that I had yearned for. I took her by the hand and I led her to my bed. She went across from by bed and climbed onto it, I as well. When we both got comfortable I turned to the candle and blew it, and I turned to face Sara. She smiled at me and we turned her body to face away from me. I adjusted myself and I scooted close to her and from behind I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her, letting her know that I will protect her from her nightmares. No matter what, I will always protect her.

"Goodnight, my love." I softly whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ramin's Point of View**

I was sitting in my father's office doing some paper work and I needed to have Phillip sign a sheet. When I called for him for the first time he didn't answer. I called him the second time and he didn't answer. _What the hell?_ I stood jut from my desk and I hurried out the door and into the hall way. I looked everywhere in the house. I looked in the garden, the kitchen, and anywhere else I thought I would find him. When I made it to the houses library, where he would be most of the day, and he wasn't there, which kind of surprised me.

I finally went to the living room where I found Monsieur Destler reading the news paper. I came up to him and he sat the papers down away from me.

"Good morning, monsieur."

"Yes, good morning, umm, have you seen my brother around?" I asked.

He paused for a moment. "No, I haven't seen him anywhere, in fact, I haven't seen Sara either."

"Well, do you have any ideas on where they are?"

"Well, this is just me, but, I think he still might be asleep."

_Asleep?! Why that little slacker!_ "God, I gonna kill him!"

We both went up the stairs and we both separated.

"I will see if Sara is in her room." He announced.

"Fine, I'm going to teach my brother a lesson for sleeping in!"

We separated and we stood by their doors, Phillip and Miss. Sara slept next door to each other, wonder why. I entered my brother's room and I was shocked.

I found my brother and Miss. Sara, sleeping together on his bed! Phillip was holding Sara close to him while they slept like little angels. I blushed a little and I backed away quietly and closed the door behind me. I backed away from the room even more and bumped into Monsieur Destler as he was coming me way.

"Is he in there?" he asked.

"Uhh, yes he is, along with Sara."

"What?"

I pointed to the door and I made sure that he was quiet. He opened the door and the look on his face was unpredictable. He was smiling; I never thought I would see the Phantom smile before. He back away and closed the door quietly, he gave a blank look.

"Monsieur, are you ok?'' I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything. "Monsieur?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, I'll be in my office." I turned from him and walked out of the hall and down the stairs. As I made it to my office, Monsieur Destler came from behind and stopped me before I could open the door to the office.

"Boy, do mind if I ask you one question?"

"Of course you can, sir."

"Does your brother...loves Sara?"

"Oh, sir, why are you asking? You know what my brother is like when he is around Miss. Sara." I said. "He loves her. He even told me that he would do anything for her, sir."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "because we both know very well that I will hurt anyone who hurts my little girl."

"Yes, we know, sir. In fact, I'm going to let you in on a secret."

If he approved on Phillip's commands on asking for Sara's hand in marriage, then I think it is fair that he should know about Phillip's surprise for Miss. Sara.

"Phillip's so called 'business trip', is really a surprise for their engagement."

"What?! It was all a lie?!" he shouted. I made him quiet down by placing my finger by upon my lips like a librarian would to quiet down people for disturbing the library.

"No, it was a surprise. Now, can you keep it a secret for Sara's sake?"

"I will, but I have already told your brother that I had forbid him to take her. I will not have it done."

"But, why, it's for their engagement, are you willing to cause them unhappiness?" I don't' know why he forbids Phillip. It thought it was a great idea, plus, what were we going to do about the party arrangements? We can't let that all go to waist.

"No, I just don't want my daughter going to such a place; she has a lot of bad memories coming from there."

"Like what, Monsieur?"

"That is none of your concern, boy.'' He growled.

"What do you mean? Phillip is my brother and I deserve to know why, it _is _his proposal, isn't it?"

Monsieur Destler gave me a hard look. His eyes looked straight into mine, and they gave me chills down my spine.

"You really want to know?" he asked coldly. I nodded. "My daughter is wanted there. There is a young man that is hunting her mind. If she was to come back, then who knows what could happen."

I was confused. How can this be? What would happen?

"Sir, I don't think that anything is going to happen." I said to him. "I bet that this man is not going to be there, who knows, what if he forgot about her?"

He thought about it for a moment. And what if I'm right? This man could possibly moved on from Miss. Sara and gone somewhere else.

"I suppose you could be right, but what it—"

"I assure you, sir, nothing is going to happen." I said as I smiled and patted his back. "Everything will be alright."

He sighed and gave an uneasy smile back. "If you are sure, then when he wakes, tell your brother that they can go."

"Great, sir, I will."

"And I guess I'll try to convince Sara to go too."

"Perfect, now go one and rest, you seem really stressed out." He nodded and walked to the living room. I went inside my father's office and I smiled to myself. _My God, I am the greatest brother in the world. Once I tell my brother of the news, he might have to throw a batchers party that I want for him. Oh, Ramin, you smart devil._

**Oh God, I'm scared of what will happen next. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Spirit of the Opera**


	17. The Final Answer

**Hello my wonderful readers, I thought it would be fun if we had a little contest. Here is the contest, there is a hidden refrence in this chapter, you will have to find it and tell me what movie it is from and what song it is in. I guess when you find it, it will be kind of easy on what song it's in. The first three that guesses it correctly, will be thee amazing guest stars on the next chapter of THE PHANTOM WASN'T ALONE! *applause from unknown audience, which is kind of creepy* **

**Why am I still talking? Here is Chapter 17 of The Phantom Wasn't Alone! Yay! **

**Let us begin...THE GAME! Good Luck! :-D**

**Erik's Point of View**

"Sara?" I knocked on her door. "Sara, it's me, child."

I heard her footsteps coming towards the door. She opened it with a small smile on her face. "What is it, papa?"

"I must talk about something very important."

"What?"

"Please, its must be spoken between me and you."

She nodded slowly and gestured me to come inside. When I came in, I saw her desk covered with piles of paper and charcoal like pens. I was a little curious, but I had to stay focus on what matted most. I could sense her inner fear that consumed her heart and it only bothered me that she might have known what it was about. We both sat on the bedside of her bed and looked into each others eyes.

"I…I know that you are frightened about the trip to Spain with Phillip and all."

"….yes…"

"And you may think that the boy you still fear is in Spain." I continued. "Now, I'm not trying to say that it's a great idea to allow you to go, but…, I think that it is safe to go."

She shot up from her spot with shock. "What?!"

"Now, now, child, there's no need to be scared-."

"Scared?! I'm not scared, papa, I'm frightened!" she began to pace around the room. "I don't want to go back to that horrid place!"

I immediately stood up and caught her by her shoulders. She was breathing hard and her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Stop it! I know that you don't want to!"

"Then why, why do you think it's a good idea to go?!" she asked with a growl.

"I think you have nothing to worry about. This boy, Antonio, has probably moved on and found another girl." I said as I wiped away a tear that was about to drop.

"And what about the 'other' girl? She is probably being raped or getting beaten by him, he has no mercy for women!"

"I doubt he's doing that, he has probably learned his lesson. I bet that he has committed suicide and went to hell." I gave a small chuckle, hoping that she would too, but I was wrong. She gently pushed me away and sat down on her bed again.

I decided to change the subject a little bit. "Phillip would've wanted you to go."

She frowned. "Phillip doesn't know about my past, Erik!"

_"Erik?!" did she just call you ''Erik?!" this is new, sort of._

I have never seen her like this before. She was truly frightened of this bastard boy. But like Ramin said, he'd probably moved on. I just need to make Sara realize that Antonio was gone forever, never to bother her anymore. I walked to the bed and sat beside her. She held herself close and she didn't look at me at all. It was like she didn't want to see me anymore.

"I'm sorry. But it wouldn't hurt to go." I said with a weak smile.

"I don't want to. I know that he's there."

"Sara, if he _was_ there, you know that I would kill him the moment I see him, right?"

"Right.

"And you know I will do everything in my power to protect you…right?"

"Right…"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. I gave her a smile and so did she.

"I love you, and I will always be there for you, don't forget that. Phillip would be heart broken if you didn't go."

Her eyes went wide. "Phillip?! oh my, you're right. I don't want to see him sad, or disappointed."

"So, are we going to Spain or what?" I asked.

She gave a small sigh and looked up at me with her hazel red eyes. I already knew what she was going to say. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I smiled and gave her a warm hug, which in fact, she hugged back. I placed a small kiss on her forehead before I let her continued on what she was doing. "That's my girl."

I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. I passed by her desk again. Before I left I walked up to the small table and looked at the sheets of paper that I saw earlier. I looked thought the paper and noticed that they were drawings of ballet dancers and roses. Then I looked at all of the charcoal pens that were scattered, along with the sheets, all over the desk.

I didn't know that Sara could draw. And what detail there was to the drawings. There was so much emotion in them and made me feel as if they were telling a story.

There was one drawing that I saw of a young looking woman in a beautiful gown, looking like she was singing. The young woman was beautiful, she had smooth looking skin and her hair was up with ribbons and flowers on it. Her dress looked like a gown that was made out of the forest. The skirt looked like it was made from leaves and the top looks as if it was bade from the finest silk in the world.

I heard Sara come up behind me and she looked at that drawing that I was admiring.

"Do you like it?"

I couldn't speak. I was moved by the position the girl was in. she was standing tall and strong with a rose in her hand. The attitude coming from her posture really amazed me.

"Papa?"

"I'm sorry; it's just a beautiful drawing. I didn't know you were such an artist."

She tried to hold her blush but she couldn't help it, I know what it is like to have someone admire perfect artwork. "Oh, this was just something I dreamed of. Most of my art ideas come from my dreams."

"This is very impressive, my dear. You're just like me."

"Thanks, papa." She said as she hugged me.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

**Sara's Point of View**

I didn't wan to go to Spain, I really didn't. But after my talk with papa, made me realize that I shouldn't be worried about something that is not likely to happen, I was finally able to sleep well after I announced that I had agreed to go. Of course, Phillip was excited, and that all that I wanted from him. He was so happy that he began to smile like a fool at times. But, if he was happy, so was I.

**Phillip's Point of View**

* * *

_January 20, 1885_

_I was very surprised that my dear Sara said that she would go. When I first told her, she was scared. But no she has completely changed her mind like she changed the way she viewed it. I don't know what came to her, but I'm glad that I can proceed with the engagement arrangements. And with that, we will be leaving tomorrow._

_I can't just imagine it now; sitting in Costa del Sol Opera House, taking Sara to our reserved box, watching the performance, being happy. I couldn't wait! _

_And most of all, I will be asking the girl of my dearest dreams to marry me. I will go down on one knee, taking her hand, pulling out the engagement ring, and asking her the very words:_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_And with surprise, my love will tear up and say: "Yes!"_

_And I will look into her very beautiful eyes, her hazel but red rose eyes, and kiss her with deep passion. Then when the moment comes, I will sweep her off her feet and-_

"Hey, will you stop writing in your diary and finish packing your bags?! We leave tomorrow, and I don't want to be rushing in the morning!" Ramin came barging into my room and I flinched with surprise!

"Ramin, get out of my room this instant!" I shouted as I unsuccessfully shoved my journal (NOT a diary) in a drawer in my desk.

No matter how much of gentlemen we were, we still had our boyish attitudes.

"You can write when you are finished packing, now hurry up!" he said.

I gave him a nasty, but harmless, look.

"Fine, let me just finish this paragraph, _then, _I'll finish packing."

Ramin walked up to my desk and patted my head like I was some kind of dog, and treated me as if I was one. "Good boy! Now hurry up."

When he left me I began to write.

_Then when then moment comes, I will sweep her off her feet and take her back home to where the engagement party will be held. For the first time in forever, at least I got a chance._

**Who will be the first three to find the refrence? Who will win? I hope you enjoyed this this chapter and i'll see you guys next time!**

**Spirit of the Opera **


End file.
